All Of Who You Are
by Aeon Starlet
Summary: Tala/Bryan Johnny/Robert other pairings - UPDATED! (next chapter is up as promised!)Why did Robert take a detour to France then England? Strangely his group keeps growing.
1. All Of Who You Are

All Of Who You Are  
  
With his Beyblade safely tucked away in a chest under his bed, Tala moved to look out the tiny barred window of his cell. He could see the pale moon in the stark sky and heaved a sigh, though it was not like anyone heard it. It merely echoed off of empty walls. Aquamarine eyes wandered the dark room aimlessly. He felt so alone. And he was. Separated from his team mates and from his best and closest friend, everything was so lonely. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to ward away oncoming tears. Not tears of Pain, or sorrow. Tala had learned to block those from his mind many years ago. These new tears were tears of something far worse than pain, and stronger than sorrow.  
  
Fear.  
  
He rose with a start from the bed as a key slowly turned in the lock of his cell door with a hollow scrape, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise. He had to shield his eyes from the glare of the light as the door swung aside revealing the menacing figure of Boris. Tala knew punishment had arrived and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He could not and would not cry now since the last thing he needed right now was for Boris to see him crying. That would make Punishment worse.  
  
"Tala," Boris stated coldly. "You have failed Tala. You know what happens to those who fail do you not?"  
  
Tala Nodded solemnly and hoped he had kept the fear well out of his voice when he spoke his reply. "Yes Sir, they are punished."  
  
Boris motioned for Tala to follow him out of the cell and Tala complied without protest. He kept his gaze straight forward, his eyes never moving. Tala was going to make sure no one saw the fear he had hidden so deep within. He knew what would follow this long walk. First there would be embarrassment as he was demeaned and verbally abused, deemed unworthy and insulted. Then came the humiliation, as he would be stripped of all clothes, and severely beaten, and of course there was always an audience. To make matters worse, usually Boris carried out the punishments and when the pain became unbearable, he would continue until he broke and bled him. To add insult to injury, Boris usually kept Tala as his "toy" and usually after punishment he was taken to his personal quarters to attend to his more 'personal desires'.  
  
Tala shivered unconsciously. He could handle the Abuse and the pain, but it was the way Boris looked at him when the beatings began. That dark, sinister admiration and the perverse pleasure in his eyes were as unmistakable as the rape that followed after. Tala knew he was in perfect shape, but the way that man made him feel, was enough for him to hate his very own physique. He learned to hate his clear blue eyes, his fiery hair and his perfectly muscled torso and arms. He learned to loathe his lithe hips, long legs and god-given grace. He wished more than anything for the pain to stop, but he knew, as always, wishing would not help matters. He was a slave, and a prisoner. No where had he ever wanted to feel this pain. But he did, and he was left with no choice other than to do whatever was requested of him, or else risk more pain and punishment.  
  
Tala remembered the time he had tried to run away from the Abbey. Bryan had helped him by distracting the guards, and by managing to keep Boris in conversation long enough to allow time for escape. Unfortunately, Tala had not remembered the gate and tripped the alarm. He was caught and when asked if Bryan had helped him escape, he had said no. He refused to have Bryan punished for his stupidity. So Tala took the brunt of the punishment, and made sure Bryan would not be touched.  
  
It was a cruel and morose punishment. He was stripped, beaten and ravaged until he could stand no more and was then dragged down the long hallway and thrown outside into the locked courtyard with nothing between his body and the frigid snow. The biting winds and harsh temperature tore through him worse than any knife wound. For the first time in his life he cried out in pain. He screamed in agony and called for help. He cried and cried, helpless and half frozen. He could see nothing beyond his team mates and Bryan who stood in the window, forced to watch. He could see Bryan's face clearly. Lilac eyes clouded by tears and full of guilt. From that moment on, he knew he and Bryan were bound. And from the very moment he felt the cold snow on bare skin he had hated his life in the Abbey, he hated Biovolt and he hated Boris more than anything. There was but two things keeping him sane.  
  
Tala's bit-beast Wolborg, Whom he had aptly named Fenrir, and Bryan, his closest friend. What seemed only a weapon to Boris and all the others in Biovolt, was the world to Tala. When the beatings had begun to include rape, Tala felt used.worthless. It was then that Fenrir had appeared one night out of the blade without summoning. He had placed his head in Tala's lap, in worry and support. Tala was surprised then, but he soon learned that however things went, and no matter the severity, he would always be there for Tala when he was alone. He was an unwavering guardian, even if he could not stop the pain.  
  
Tala sought refuge in Fenrir, many times at night sobbing into the winged wolf's soft fur until with small sniffles he would cry himself to sleep. Fenrir would watch over him throughout the night until just before waking time when with a soft nuzzle to Tala, he would fade away until it was safe again.  
  
And the times Fenrir wasn't there, Bryan was, even though he could not bury his face in Bryan's chest or cry in his arms for they were always watched when together. Bryan though, would give Tala that look, a mixture of emotions that meant more to Tala than any words or touch. He understood, they could almost speak to each other with only their eyes. And that was the one thing that Boris did not see, and it was the little loophole that allowed them to hold onto their almost secret, silent friendship.  
  
Tala was brought out of his thinking by the harshness of a strangled cry. He shook his head quickly, clearing his thoughts and looking to the sound of the voice. The sight he received was horrifying. He wasn't sure whether to be nauseous or enraged, upset or disgusted. Never had he seen someone in such a pitiful condition. He swallowed the illness that tried to force its way up, and blinked back his tears.  
  
"That was his punishment for failing Tala. He failed much more miserably than you my warrior. He needed to be 'disciplined'. " Boris drawled as he surveyed his handiwork with a malicious grin.  
  
Tala felt dizzy and sick, his heart aching and almost shattering at the sight. Bryan lay limp, dangling from chains bolted to the wall. His eyes were closed his bare body covered in minor cuts and bruises. Not too severe but there were so many. Obviously he could tell that the 6 men around him had all taken turns using him as a release for sexual tension. He looked so defenceless and utterly helpless, reduced to a sexual slave. Tala could not help but growl deep in his throat. They had hurt Bryan, they had stripped him of any dignity he may have had left and Tala knew Boris had probably taken his turn too. He snarled a curse at Boris in Russian but fortunately, Boris had not heard it and he proceeded to talk to one of his henchmen.  
  
Bryan cracked one eye open, his cheeks flushed with shame, his body sticky with sweat and proof of his abuse. He blinked slowly looking at his leader through swollen teary eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a soft whine. He tried to raise a hand towards Tala but could not move his arms. His soft, iced violet eyes slid closed again, and Tala could tell the pain was too much for him, both emotionally and physically.  
  
Tala had always been able to tolerate the worst kind of pain and he was so used to this being used, but to see Bryan reduced to nothing but a doll made him more angry than ever.  
  
"Undress." Boris commanded sternly as he watched Tala keenly, that evil glare in his eyes again.  
  
Tala did as he was told slipping out of the white and orange jumper and peeling off the Blue shirt he wore. Removing his boxers as well he now stood completely devoid of any dignity. Yet he did not lower his head. He kept his eyes trained on Bryan, whom he felt so strongly for. Bryan was a fierce warrior in the Arena, but he was quiet and somewhat shy privately.  
  
Tala squirmed as he was dragged over to the center of the room, maybe eight feet from Bryan. His hands were quickly bound to a large column, as were his feet. Now he stood facing the giant stone monstrosity, unable to escape. He still watched Bryan, worried and wondering just how bad his abuse had been. He had been concentrating so much on his team mate that he hardly noticed the insults or the pain from the blows, until he felt the sting of a whip across his lower back. He yelped and the pain flared up. He let tears slide, but they were not of pain from the whip, they were for Bryan. He endured the pain sagging against the column with every lash thereafter until His hands and feet were released and he fell facedown onto the cold floor. He had hoped it would stop there, but he could never be sure.  
  
He was picked up roughly, still unclothed and in pain, and slung over a shoulder. He could see through half closed eyes that they had picked up Bryan as well and they were carrying them back towards the cells. Tala felt his hair pulled, jerking his head up to meet Boris' eyes.  
  
"Well Tala, I can make the pain go away. If you come with me, I can make you feel brand new."  
  
Tala openly snarled, "No!"  
  
"Hm, your loss I guess. I had hoped you would say yes. Tala, I have decided you are the only success in my experiments." A long bony hand touched Tala's cheek as he continued. "You are my perfect Tala."  
  
Tala actually bit Boris hard enough to draw blood as he spat. "I am nothing of yours Boris."  
  
Boris looked like he had been smacked with a brick. He blinked in disbelief. "Tala! You dare to speak back to me? You dare defy me?"  
  
Tala did not hear him for he was too much in pain to notice what his master had been saying. Right now all he wanted was to lie down and to be sure Bryan was alright. He had time to do neither before he felt himself black out.  
  
He came to in the dark cell, the same cell with no lights save for candle on the small porcelain sink. He looked around, careful not to disturb his wounds, which had just begun to seal. He glanced down and remembered that he had no clothes as they had been taken from him. He was rather embarrassed but soon remembered that if this was the correct cell, there would be some clothes in the small chest under the bed. He rummaged around as best he could with his wounds and soon found the small trunk. He half expected to find it empty, and was quite relieved when there were clothes inside, along with his Beyblade. He pulled on a pair of blue drawstring pants, but chose nothing to cover his back which was excruciatingly painful, and dropping his blade into his pocket he closed the lid and put the chest away again.  
  
"ohh."  
  
Tala's head shot up at the sound of another voice in his cell. He looked about quickly, at first not seeing anything, but as he looked again in the corner, he found the source of the voice. Pale violet could be seen in the low light.  
  
"Bryan?" Tala whispered, as if speaking his name would bring the guards about. "Bryan are you alright?" he continued as he made his way to the corner to check on the only other boy in the Abbey he felt he could trust. Bryan had always been his best friend, and though they were not permitted to be friends during training, he found that they were very close when in the privacy of student quarters. Never permitted to touch each other, not even to hug or give a high five, they talked about everything and nothing, happy just to be in each other's company as it made surviving easier. Now Bryan struggled to deal with the pain that their defeat in the Russian championships had brought about. Tala almost felt personally responsible because he had failed to beat Tyson. But when Tala came back to the bench, Bryan looked at him with warm eyes still happy Tala was there. Pain had come and gone, but Bryan and he remained the same.  
  
Best Friends.  
  
Tala turned on the sink and soaked a cloth with warm water and filled a shallow bowl before sitting down, speaking in a hushed whisper. "I'm here Bryan. I am right here."  
  
"Boris.he.he." Bryan struggled with tears.  
  
Tala moved back to the bed and grabbed another pair of pants and a soft silken shirt, rushing back over to his friend. He handed Bryan the cloth and watched carefully as bryan cleaned himself up. Tala took I upon himself to wash Bryan's back and when he was satisfied that the lavender haired boy was clean he handed Bryan the clothing with a soft smile, helping him to finally regain his dignity, "what is it Bryan?"  
  
Bryan struggled with tears and pain as he tried to explain. "He. violated me again.Oh Tala."he drew a shaky breath, "He kept telling me over and over that I was a failure, that I was an imperfect child. He told me you were the only perfect child and that you would show me my true place in this world as.as."  
  
Tala gave a start and stopped Bryan with a finger before he could say more.. This was not the first time Bryan had been taken advantage of? Tala felt his anger grow at the thought of Boris touching any part of Bryan, and to say those things he did. Bryan was just as perfect as he was, perhaps more. It was ridiculous and sadistic how Boris took such pleasure in their agony. For some reason he felt stronger about this violation than even his own, and now he had finally decided that he had had enough of the Abbey. Somehow they would escape together. He touched Bryan's shoulder gently and spoke softly,  
  
"Bryan, he will never get to touch you again. I promise."  
  
Bryan looked up shocked at the fact that for the first time in his life he had felt the comfort of another's touch. He blinked back the tears he tried so hard to hide. He never wanted Tala to think him weak. He never wanted his only friend to turn him away because of tears. He tried to be strong and spoke with difficulty.  
  
"Tala you do not have to help me. Fate has chosen me as the loser, I am imperfect and."  
  
"Hush! I will hear no more of it Bryan!" Tala insisted irritably. Boris had trained Bryan overly hard and had broken him into a life of thinking he deserved pain, that he was nothing to anyone. Tala had managed to escape that fate and now he had to make Bryan see that no one deserved to suffer like that. Bryan was so much to him, and he wanted more than anything to tell him just that, but they were always supervised. He just could never find the privacy.  
  
Brian shrank back, as if frightened. He let out a whimper as he trembled. "Please Tala.Please don't hurt me."  
  
Tala felt his jaw hang open. Was it that bad that he feared him so much to whimper? Boris had clearly traumatized the boy. He knew they were not being watched in here. And he was grateful. Tala reached down and gently pulled the beaten boy in to his arms, rocking him slowly as he found himself enjoying the feel of holding and comforting another boy, especially Bryan.  
  
"Bryan.I would never, never hurt you. You know that. What has Boris done to you?"  
  
Bryan struggled weakly against Tala as he began to sob. "Tala, do not worry of me.I will never be anything to anyone. I am a failed warrior.I am useless."  
  
Tala again shushed him and held tight until Bryan stopped struggling. He buried his face in the smaller boy's soft hair and closed his eyes, hot tears springing to his eyes. "Bryan, if you failed, why does your bit-beast still love you? Why does it still fight alongside you?"  
  
"I.." Bryan trembled with wide eyes as the sensation of being held and comforted washed over him along with the realization that Tala was right. Something about Tala's touch made him feel.good. Not dirty or worthless as Boris' touch made him feel. No, this was a good touch. He Liked this touch. Still he sobbed. "I am crying, I am weak, I am imperfect."  
  
Tala gripped his shoulders and looked him in the face, tears streaming from crystal eyes and tracking down his face in tiny rivers. He made sure Bryan saw the tears.the tears he was not afraid to show, the tears he cried this night just for Bryan. He held those silver-mauve eyes with his own orbs of blue and slid his arms down to rest firmly around Bryan. He spoke with insistence.  
  
"Bryan, Look at me. I am crying! I am right now opening everything up to you! I am just like you. It is okay to cry. I want you to cry. You are not weak, you are strong. Stronger than anyone I know."  
  
"But,"  
  
"Bryan!" Tala's voice was urgent. "Bryan you are perfect! You are so very perfect.Perfect in every way."  
  
"But Boris."  
  
"I don't care what he has said. You are perfect. You are beautiful. Bryan you are the most." Tala drew in a sharp breath. It was finally coming out. He prayed now that this would help more than hurt the one in his arms. But again he knew not what his reaction would be so indeed it was a prayer. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather composure and then as he opened them he let it all come out.  
  
"Bryan, you Are the most beautiful person in the world to me. To me you are strong. To me you are perfect. To me you are Beautiful.Bryan don't you see? To me you ARE everything! Everything!"  
  
Bryan looked up, taken completely off guard by Tala's words. shocked into a kind of numbness by the confession Tala was giving him. Was it coming? No.Tala couldn't possibly be trying to say.  
  
"Bryan.I love you." Tala burst into sobs. "I love you."  
  
Bryan felt faint. Like thousands of tiny fireflies were amuck in his head. He had felt a strange attraction to Tala for a long while, and to hear Tala say that, made his feelings grow even stronger. He swallowed hard and reached up hands shaking. He ignored all injuries for just one moment and against all of their teachings he wiped away the tears in Tala's eyes. Bryan knew those eyes saw right into his soul, right into his heart. In those pools of Aqua there was no pain no malice, and no lust. Nothing but pure, raw emotion, and a bared heart. He had been thinking too much about what to say and finally just let go and followed for the first time, his heart.  
  
"I love you too Tala."  
  
Tala smiled. A rare, true smile and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love all of who you are Bryan." 


	2. Remember Me

~~ Time...Sometimes the time just slips away...  
  
And you're left with yesterday  
  
Left with the memories.  
  
I.  
  
Though we go our separate ways. I wont forget so don't forget, The promises we made  
  
Perfection. Tala had never felt so perfectly complete. Bryan loved him. He loved Bryan. They would make it! Some how they would make it! Tala smiled openly and held him closer. In the place of the pain of humiliation, there was the knowledge that no matter what happened, They had each other. He would have sat there all night, but he knew the bed would be much easier on both sets of injuries. He slowly rose, Taking the sleepy eyed Bryan with him as he went. With slow steps he made his way towards the bed, trying not to strain himself too much.  
  
Once he had settled Bryan into the bed, he crawled in beside and pulled the covers up around them both. This was a risky move, but Tala did not care anymore. He could not let Bryan suffer any further. He kissed his forehead then settled down under the covers pulling the smaller boy closer.  
  
Bryan gazed up at Tala with a sleepy smile. He said nothing, Not a word, but again his eyes were full of that raw emotion, that same depth Tala had seen so many times before. So that was what Bryan had been trying to say for so long? He loved him!  
  
"I know Bryan. I know."  
  
And without another word, they both closed their eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, free of the pain and worry, even if only for a short while. For the next few hours, they were safe, and happy.  
  
Tala was awoken in the morning by the sound of a key in the cell door. He leapt to his feet, and threw the covers back over Bryan. He quickly sat against the wall, looking like he had been there all night. He was greeted with Boris' face. He quickly stood up as Boris approached. Strange. Boris was never alone. He was now. Could this be the chance they needed to escape? Tala growled low as he looked Boris in the eye.  
  
" Tala. Still quite aggressive I see. We have to something about that!" he grinned again with that awful smile that made tala feel sick. Tala looked straight through Boris as he noticed movement from beside the door. He heard nothing of what Boris spoke. He was too busy trying to place the figure. It wasn't Boris' henchmen. And he had another with him. Tala watched as they snuck by quickly, heading down the hallway that led to the central security. All Tala saw was the end of a ponytail, and a white scarf.  
  
Kai! It was Kai and it looked Like Rei too! But why? Why was Kai there? Tala mused as he tried to comprehend how they managed to get inside in the first place. What were they doing? And why?  
  
A voice crackled over the speaker. "Boris! Security is down the cameras are off line! Power's down to everything but the cells!"  
  
"Curses!" Boris yelled as he snapped out of his speech with Tala. He turned towards the door prepared to kill the person responsible for this mess! Tala Took that moment to Tackle Boris, sending him to the floor with a crash, and he could hear the thud of Boris' head as it hit the floor. He was out cold. Tala quickly took his communication device and his keys. He quickly dragged Boris out of the room and into the empty cell at the end of the hall, locking it behind him. This was it. No going back now. He was going to set them free.  
  
Rushing back into the room, he woke Bryan, who had already been awake since Boris entered. He rose quickly as Tala Passed him a jacket and shoes. Throwing them on, he followed Tala out.  
  
"What are we doing Tala? Why did you do that?" he asked as he followed Tala.  
  
"were getting out of here!" Tala said as he turned a corner. "Kai and Rei are inside they shut down security."  
  
Bryan stared at Tala. "What? As in Blade Breakers Kai and Rei?"  
  
"Yes them! I saw them sneak by the cell earlier! Let's hurry."  
  
Bryan had never been so nervous. This was the only chance they'd have. If they were caught, that was it. Game over. He hoped it worked. It had to, after all Tala was leading.  
  
Tala quickly fond the Cells of Ian and Spencer and let them out, simply saying "Run!" to them. They obeyed and broke into a mad dash for the exit, disappearing.  
  
Tala had led Bryan out around the back of the Abbey and only when they had reached the exit and were halfway to the gates, did the surveillance come on. Tala reached bac k and grabbed Bryan's hand, determined that they would make it our together. The Gates were just ahead. Alarms began to sound. Tala wondered if it were their fault but he saw that Ian and Spencer had reached the gates and were long gone, setting off the gate alarm. It was just the two of them left to escape. He reached the gates just as the guard appeared.  
  
There was no escape for both of them. Only one of them would be able to get out over the gate. One of them would not make it. Tala didn't even have to think of who would be freed. He knew. He grabbed Bryan round the waist and quickly kissed him before hoisting him up to reach over the gate. He watched as Bryan leapt down and turned to face him.  
  
"Tala?" Bryan was panicked. "Tala how will you get out?" Tala couldn't jump the gate and everything was locked tight. The guards had been preoccupied so they hadn't seen their escape yet. Bryan reached through the Gates and grabbed Tala's hand. He felt tears well up. The gates had locked. And Tala was still inside. "Tala, you mustn't leave me! Please Tala!" He begged.  
  
Tala grasped the hand offered and smiled, almost regretfully. "Go Bryan. Please Go." He kissed the hand he held. "Be free Bryan. I will be alright. I've set you free."  
  
"no Tala! No!" Bryan wanted to scream but kept his voice low. "No!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Tala!"  
  
"Bryan, " Tala sighed, wishing he could make this easier on his love. He walked to the bars and touched the tears on Bryans face. "Bryan You must go! One of us must survive. Please. You can go warn everyone, and bring someone to help the others, before they suffer as we have. You must be brave."  
  
"Tala, I won't leave you! I can't!" Bryan repeated, shaking his head madly.  
  
~~Don't let go  
  
Of the things you believe in  
  
Don't let go  
  
Go of this moment in time  
  
Don't let go  
  
Of the things that you're feeling  
  
Don't let go.~~  
  
  
  
Tala reached in and removed his Beyblade from his pocket, and placed it in Bryan's hands. He watched Bryan's eyes fill with tears. Bryan knew that doom was imminent if one gave their blade to another. Before Bryan could speak Tala kissed him through the bars and whispered. "Be strong. I am with you! Always! Watch over Wolborg!"  
  
"Tala." Bryan closed his eyes and took one step back. He knew he had t o go, but it hurt to even think of leaving Tala behind. Tala had protected him from pain be bearing it himself. "Tala..."  
  
~~Goodbye.there's just no harder word to say.  
  
And it's sad to walk away  
  
With just the memories .~~  
  
Tala Smiled, even though he knew this goodbye would be the hardest, and he could not stop the tears from falling. He stepped back. "Goodbye, Bryan, I love you. Now Run!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"I love you. I do. Never forget that! Go Bryan, be free. Just Remember." Tala turned and fled as the guards approached. He looked over his shoulder calling once more. "Please remember me."  
  
Bryan knew he could not change things, and he had to run whether he liked it or not. He turned, and ran off, Tala's BeyBlade clutched tightly to his chest, tears streaming. " I will be strong Tala. I will. He turned back and called one last time, even if Tala didn't hear.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
He ran for hours, in the cold, dark streets. He had no where to go, nowhere to hide. Soon Boris' men would be after him and he had no choice but to keep going. The running did not bother him in the slightest. It was the loss. Tala was gone for good. Once Boris found him, that was it. He was certain to die.  
  
"Damn you Boris! Damn you!" Bryan cried as he headed towards the nearest hotel. If Rei and Kai were indeed in Moscow they would be at a hotel, and it also was his best chance of survival in the bitter cold. He had to keep moving. He reached into his pocket to place away Tala's Blade. There was something in the pocket. He pulled it out, still on the run.  
  
An envelope.  
  
Bryan opened it as best he could. Inside there was money. And quite a bit. He wondered how Tala managed to hide it, but there was no time for that. He could hear the sound of sirens. They were looking for him. He ducked into the nearest hotel lobby and calmly approached the desk. The young woman at the counter greeted him warmly yet quietly. "Good evening! You must be Bryan of the Demolition Boys."  
  
"How did you know?" Bryan asked, swallowing his nervousness. Was he caught already?  
  
"It was on the news a moment ago that you had escaped the Abbey. Normally I would have called the police, but I believe you had a reason. I know there's something wrong with that Abbey!"  
  
"Thank you, madam. I am in a hurry, I need a place to hide."  
  
"Say no more Bryan. Here's the keys to a room on the top floor, a hidden private suite. We rarely use it. Please, if you need to by all means. I can assure you will not be disturbed."  
  
"but the money."  
  
"No, no!" the woman smiled "I insist. Do not worry about it. I sympathize with you. Please go into the back room and wait, Ill take you up the staff elevator. I will explain everything then!"  
  
Bryan merely nodded, in awe of the woman's hospitality. Was there more to her? Or was she working for Boris? He went into the back room and waited nervously until the young woman reappeared again.  
  
"I know you're probably wondering why I am helping you." She began as she grabbed a few fresh towels and some toiletries and started off to the elevator. "In truth, I am part of the BBA in charge of investigating the training centers of all Beyblade teams. Something about the abbey gave me a bad feeling. And Seeing you." She turned around, taking in Bryan's tear stained face and bruises and cuts. "I'm sure that Abbey is a dangerous place. When we get to the room I need to speak to you for a few moments. Is that okay?"  
  
Bryan nodded, still sniffling. He rode he elevator in silence and did not speak again until they reached his room.  
  
She handed him the two sets of keys and smiled. 'These are yours. Now all you have to do is answer a question for me."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Is there something illegal going on in that Abbey?" her face was serious, her lips a thin line.  
  
Bryan hesitated a moment, then burst into tears. "Yes.yes, so many terrible things."  
  
The woman looked at Bryans display of emotion with wide eyes. "What's happening there? Tell me please!"  
  
Bryan drew in a breath "Abuse, rape, torture.Genetic experiments!"  
  
The woman stared eyes wide in shock. "My dear God! What the hell is that Boris thinking!"  
  
Bryan just shook his head, at a loss for words. All he could say was "Tala.."  
  
"Tala?" the woman asked. "Is Tala still there? What about the others?"  
  
"Just Tala.just Tala."  
  
"Bryan just relax here. The BBA will sort this out. You may stay here as long as you wish. And I will make sure you are not disturbed. No one will know." the woman was cut off as she answered her phone. After a few yeses and good to hears, she hung up the phone. "Bryan you will be pleased to know, Ian and Spencer have made it Safely out of Russia. They left on the last boat out of the port. They are on the way to England where The BBA there will assist them."  
  
Bryan merely nodded. That didn't help him deal with losing Tala. He wanted Tala to be safe. More than anything else. He sighed. "A relief."  
  
The woman knew just how much losing his friend Tala must have hurt so she dismissed herself, handing him a cell phone. "Call me if you need anything. It's in the directory. And I will let you know the minute I hear anything on Tala." She motioned to the name Ms. Sumners in the directory.  
  
Bryan thanked her and shut the door quietly locking it. Throwing down the phone and the keys, he walked to the window and looked out. Somewhere deep inside, he hoped He would see that Tala had escaped. All he saw was dark streets and the Abbey, about a mile out. As he looked out he remembered Tala's last words to him.  
  
'Remember me.'  
  
"How could I forget you Tala? I loved you! I still do! "He whispered as he traced Tala's name invisibly on the window. All he could think about was the loss of the only person who meant anything to him. He felt empty. Completely empty, utterly lost.  
  
~~Who's to know what might have been  
  
We leave behind a life and time  
  
We'll never know again .~~  
  
He had to turn away from the window. The tears had started fresh again. He ignored the pain of all his injuries and ignored the hunger he felt. He threw himself onto the bed, burying his face in the soft pillows. He let the grief drown him. He let it break him. He let it ache inside him. He needed to cry, and when he finally had cried himself into sleep, all he could murmur was 'Tala.' And 'I love you Tala.'  
  
He awoke to the feeling of cold. He felt even more empty than before. The rush of pain came back with a vengeance. He felt fresh tears again and finally got up. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the water, filling the large tub with hot water. He was sore and cold and miserable. He wanted to die right there, but he still had to carry out Tala's wish.protect Wolborg and free the others. He stripped down, realizing he had to find new clothes in the morning. If he could even make it through until then. It was only two in the morning and he was already wiped. He sank down into the water, numb to everything around him. He was half asleep the minute he sank into the warm water. He relaxed and tried to warm himself.  
  
He barely heard the knock at the door until a familiar voice yelled. "Hey! It's Kai Open up!"  
  
Bryan rose slowly and wrapped a towel about his waist. Grabbing Wolborg form the sink he walked to the door. He hoped it was really Kai. Maybe company would help. He put his hand on the doorknob and peered out. Kai and Rei stood by the door, backpacks on their back and bags in their arms.  
  
"Hey there, its Rei. Come on please open the door."  
  
Bryan slowly opened the door and let them in silently, locking the door with all three locks when they were in. He gave a quiet greeting to the two boys. "Hi guys. I am not in much of a mood to talk."  
  
Kai nodded. "I Know. I heard. We were hoping all four of you would escape."  
  
"I had.I had hoped we would be free.together."Bryan whispered, trying to control the overwhelming urge to cry.  
  
"Bryan." Rei's eyes were wide. He understood exactly what was wrong the minute he was Wolborg in Bryan's hands. "I am so sorry.To lose one you love."  
  
"It's alright. Rei.I have to keep going. Tala needs me to take care of Wolborg. I will be back, please, make yourselves comfortable. I will be out in a short while."  
  
Rei watched him close the door and sighed, moving closer to Kai, needing to reassure himself, and keep himself from crying too. "This is horrible. Kai."  
  
"I know Rei, I know. I can only imagine."  
  
Rei leaned across the couch and lay his head in Kai's lap. He shivered. "Kai what do you think they did to him?"  
  
I don't even want to know Rei.I'm afraid to even think about it." Kai sighed, as he stroked Rei's hair in comfort.  
  
They sat in silence. Both were afraid of what happened to Tala, but both knew they had t o go after him. No one could leave Tala to that horrible fate.  
  
Rei finally broke the silence. "Kai, do you think he might have survived?"  
  
"Let's hope so Rei.Let's hope so."  
  
~~Please remember  
  
Our time together  
  
When time was yours and mine And we were wild and free Then remember. Please remember me.~~  
  
Bryan sat quietly in the water, letting it all soak in. Tala was gone, the others were on a boat to England, and Boris was in search of him. He was so alone. Everything he held dear was gone. When they were still in the Abbey, Tala smiled at him. Tala held his hand, and spoke to him. Tala gazed at him with Bright eyes. Tala was still alive when they were back there. In a way, he wished they hadn't escaped. At least he would still be with Tala. But, he still had to go on. Tala relied on him. But he had already told the woman from the BBA about the Abbey, but he still had to protect Tala's bit-beast.  
  
He rose slowly, letting the water run off of his body before grabbing the nearest towel and drying himself off. At least here, Boris could not touch him.for now.  
  
He hated Boris. Not just disliked, Hated. Boris took away everything. He wanted Boris DEAD.  
  
He picked up the clothing he had removed and folded it all up neatly. He wrapped a terrycloth robe around himself and picked up Tala's Blade. He also picked up the Jacket Tala had given him back at the abbey. The soft earthy scent of Tala filled his senses and he closed his eyes. It filled him with the sense that somehow Tala was there, beside him. He felt comforted. Picking up the rest of his clothes he deposited the articles in the drawer beside the bed. He placed the jacket under his pillow, and headed into the next room to join Kai and Rei. Strangely, with them around, he didn't feel so alone. He liked the company.  
  
He was greeted by Rei, as a plate of food was placed in his hands. He didn't feel like eating but he was hungry. He looked at the two who had motioned for him to join them sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's all this for?" he asked rather confused.  
  
"Well I knew we all needed to eat, and since we don't have our room yet, I thought we would share our meal?" Rei smiled.  
  
Bryan had to admit, they were nice people, and he did feel bad. He had almost killed Rei in their last battle. He sighed and cast his eyes down. Guilt made it hard to keep eye contact. "Rei."  
  
"Bryan, listen. I know you only did what you had to back there. I don't hold it against you, and neither does Kai. It's alright."  
  
Bryan looked up caught off guard. They forgave him so easily. They did not punish him, nor did they make him feel bad. This was new to him. "But I almost."  
  
"The point is Bryan," Kai said with a smile "You didn't."  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
Rei smiled broadly, as he handed Bryan a bundle of new clothes. "Of course not! What's done is done! Let's just concentrate on being friends. These clothes are new. We bought them in case we met up with one of you guys while we were stuck here."  
  
Bryan was caught off guard. He could not help but smile. At least he had friends now. "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"You don't have to. Not after all you've been through tonight." Kai smiled. "Now you gotta eat something."  
  
Bryan nodded and for a while they all ate in silence. Bryan found himself absorbed in the last few hours before the escape. He was curled up by Tala. Tala kissed him gently, just once before settling beside him, eyes glowing in the dark. He felt strong arms, and soft breathing. He had reached out, touching Tala's face gently, watching his face as a sweet smile appeared. He remembered moving close, and wrapping his arms around Tala. Tala held him tightly that night. That earthy scent, an intoxicating combination of the scent of forest twilight, mixed with sandalwood. He remembered that scent all around him as he had closed his eyes. He fell asleep with Tala close, everything was perfect.  
  
~~And how we laughed and how we smiled And how this world was yours and mine  
  
And how no dream was out of reach. ~~  
  
  
  
He was stirred from his thoughts by Rei. "Bryan, I hate to bring up the pain all over again, but could there be a chance Tala escaped?"  
  
"I very much doubt it. He helped me over the gates, but there was no way for him to reach on his own."  
  
"I see. Sorry I asked Bryan."  
  
"No no. it's alright. You can mention him, I don't mind. Sometimes talking about him makes the pain less."  
  
Kai nodded and sat back on the couch. He wanted to keep Rei close, as he still feared that Boris would track them here, but he avoided it. Seeing them together might be too much for Bryan. He still felt though, every once in a while, his gaze move over to Rei, almost pleading for Rei to move closer.  
  
"It's alright Kai."  
  
"Hmm?" Kai snapped his head up, Looking away from Rei and straight at Bryan.  
  
"Please by all means, you two are close. Be close. I am not offended. I would much rather you be yourselves around me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes I am. Besides, you said you did not have a room yet correct?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"well there are two beds in this suite. You are more than welcome to use the other one. It's much safer, for me, and for you."  
  
"Good point. Are you sure though?" Kai asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Thanks Bryan. Do you mind If I take a shower?" rei asked quietly.  
  
"no problem." Bryan nodded. "If you're staying here, you have bathroom rights too!" he snickered slightly.  
  
Rei smiled sheepishly "right." He slid off the couch and headed to the bathroom, taking his clothing out of his overnight bag. As the door closed, Bryan was left sitting with Kai. He found it easier around Kai, not because he didn't like Rei. It was the fact that Kai had been through the same thing. He knew what Abbey Life was like.  
  
"Kai." Bryan Began.  
  
"I know it's hard. And I know that you must be lonely. But Tala wouldn't want you to be upset forever. Does Tala Love you Bryan?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, he told me so."  
  
"Then live knowing he still loves you. He's not going to leave you. He's here in spirit. You have a job now, free the other children in the Abbey, and put a stop to Boris. Also, you must protect Tala's bit-beast." Kai finished, looking directly into the younger Blader's eyes.  
  
Bryan locked his iced violet eyes with those of Mahogany red. Kai was right. He had to keep going. HE had to Finish what Tala started. Tala freed him. Tala loved him enough to set him free.  
  
"You're right Kai."  
  
Rei emerged soon after and smiled. "I feel a hundred times better now. Your turn Kai."  
  
Kai smiled once more at Bryan, "Things are hard now, but they will only get better." Then he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
Bryan was now left with Rei, the seemingly more gentle one of the two. He knew Kai was trained as one of the Demolition Boys, maybe the best. He always saw Kai as focused and serious. It seemed though, since Rei had spent so much time with him, he was beginning to open up. Kai still spoke very little, but he smiled. And smiling was something the boys were NEVER allowed to do. Kai had escaped the Abbey. Kai, with Rei's help had now become free. Completely free. He was in fact, very grateful to Rei for saving at least one of them.  
  
"Rei, You have done so much for Kai. I am glad you saved at least one of us from the emotional chains." He smiles sincerely. He felt bad still that he had hurt Rei, but he really respected him. Rei was no pushover, and that was one thing Kai really needed.  
  
"Thanks. But I.I didn't really do anything." Rei stuttered.  
  
"Yes you did. You saved Kai. Your love saved him from self destruction!"  
  
Rei smiled. "Maybe, but your love for Tala will save you from self destruction!"  
  
Bryan just nodded. "If you really think so."  
  
Rei moved so he could face Bryan directly. His face was somber and serious. "Bryan, if you believe. Anything can happen. I know it sounds like a child's story, but I have always believed it, and that's what brought Kai to me. I believed it was possible. Never give up until you know for sure there's no chance."  
  
Bryan was in awe. Not only was Rei loving and ultimately loyal, he was wise and full of Spirit. Bryan had a new respect for the boy. "You're right Rei. I'll not give up until we know he's gone for sure."  
  
"That's the spirit! But, you look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll try." He rose from the couch and headed to the bed in the next room. Kai said a quick goodnight as they passed each other in the doorway. Bryan finally crawled under the covers, and pulled out the Jacket from under his pillow, putting Wolborg in its place. He made himself comfortable before he snuggled into the jacket, lonely all over again. The memory of Tala there beside him the night before still haunted him. But it was almost a sweet misery.  
  
They lay together, just staring into each other's eyes. There was so much to say, yet, there were no words. They had lain, side by side, barely touching, just enjoying being together. Tala had broken the silence.  
  
"Bryan, someday we will be free. We will walk together, hand in hand with no worried. We will be free to run, free to live, and free to love. I promise you, someday we will be free.  
  
Bryan had smiled, his heart full of hope and joy. He had snuggled close, eyes bright. "Tala, it sounds wonderful."  
  
"And it will be love. It will be. We will make every minute of our free days special."  
  
Bryan has just nodded, wrapped up in Tala. Mind and heart, he was attached, tangled forever in the love Tala gave him. It was mind blowing but blissful. He was not used to this, but he had let his heart take over and for that he was rewarded with all of the emotions they were not allowed to have. All of the feelings they were forbidden to experience were now unlocked. He never wanted it to end.  
  
~~I stood by you, you stood by me.  
  
We took each day and made it shine  
  
We wrote our names across the sky  
  
We ran so fast, we ran so free I had you and you had me  
  
Please remember .~~  
  
  
  
"But it did Tala. It ended. I am free. But you were left behind. Why." he sobbed "why."  
  
He fell asleep to the sound of his own tears, and the memory of Tala's voice.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Please remember me." 


	3. Here I am

{Authors Note: Tala's Lullaby was created by me ^_^ I actually have a midi of it if you care to hear it. Email me and Ill send it to you! aeonstarlet@hotmail.com . This chapter is pretty innocent compared to the last two. And I do think I will continue this story. If you would so kindly review I would be pleased to see some input on my work. All of the other song pieces used in this were By Bryan Adams from the Spirit Soundtrack. (which is by the way was an excellent creative CD to work to!}  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
They closed in, Boris in the lead. "So you think you could escape? I thought I taught you better!"  
  
He was pinned in the corner. There was no where left to run. He eyed his surroundings frantically, hoping for some small chance of escape. It could not end like this.  
  
Bryan. He was so upset when they parted at the gates. Did Bryan make it safely? Did he escape with the others?  
  
"This time your demise is imminent Tala. I warned you the first time you tried to escape, that the next escape would be death. And what's worse, you let the others escape!" Boris hissed as he lunged for Tala's throat faster than would be expected for a man Boris' size.  
  
Ah ha! A way out! Tala smirked to himself as he easily dodged Boris, sending him into the snow headfirst. All Tala had to do now was make it to the other side of the courtyard!  
  
"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get him!" Boris shrieked in fury, getting to his feet.  
  
Tala watched the other guards warily. He was praying to whatever gods were listening that this worked. He thought again of seeing Bryan. And That was all he needed. A feral grin spread across his face as he crouched low. His confidence returned. He was going to break free whether Boris liked it or not! He was one of the Demolition Boys. A survivor. He knew damn well that the guards couldn't stop him if they tried.  
  
  
  
~~So you think you wanna take me on  
  
You must be crazy!  
  
And not any single thing you've done  
  
Is gonna phase me.  
  
But if you wanna have a go  
  
I just wanna let you know.~~  
  
  
  
The guards leapt towards him, Tala gave a yell and uncoiled form his crouch, springing into the air, well over their heads. On landing he broke into a sprint, heading straight across the courtyard, as part of the wall was lower there.  
  
Six-hundred feet.  
  
Tala could hear them fast approaching, and pushed himself.  
  
Five-hundred feet.  
  
He could hear Boris yelling to the other guards by the gates to catch him. Tala knew he had to keep going. If he could just pass these gates, he would be free!  
  
  
  
~~Get off of my back  
  
And into my game  
  
Get out of my way,  
  
And out of my brain~~  
  
Get out of my face  
  
Or give it your best shot.  
  
I think this time you better face the facts  
  
Get off of my back! ~~  
  
  
  
Four-Hundred feet.  
  
Gunshots fired off in his direction. He couldn't afford to get shot now! He was almost there!  
  
Three-Hundred feet.  
  
Tala began to dodge back and forth, not giving them anything to aim at. He lowered his body, picking up his speed.  
  
Two-Hundred feet.  
  
  
  
~~Get out of my face  
  
Or give it your best shot.  
  
I think this time you better face the facts  
  
Get off of my back~~  
  
  
  
An explosion at Tala's feet sent him sprawling head over heels. He tucked his body and controlled his landing to the exact point that when he landed he was off again and running without pause. Had Boris forgotten that he was the perfect warrior?  
  
One-Hundred Feet.  
  
Tala began to pick up more speed, almost flying thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his body at that very moment. He had to time this just right. He prepared himself to leap the minute his hit his mark. He smiled. Goodbye Abbey, goodbye Biovolt, and goodbye Boris!  
  
Bingo!  
  
Tala pushed off, his long legs giving him the leverage and power to launch him up far enough to grasp the top of the wall with one hand. He quickly heaved him self up and over the wall. His feet had barely touched ground, and he was off again. He had to lose them. This wasn't over yet. He could hear them following close behind. He ignored his racing heart and proceeded to speed up again, hoping to lose them as he turned a corner.  
  
  
  
~~Gotta fight another fight.  
  
Gotta run another night  
  
I'm getting out, check it out  
  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right.  
  
I gotta get me back  
  
Can't be beat and that's a fact.  
  
Its okay, I'll find a way  
  
Ain't gonna take me down no way.~~  
  
  
  
He wasn't going down now! He thought that He and Bryan would never see each other again when he was locked inside. But now, very soon, he would be free. He concentrated on Bryan. His face, his eyes. It gave him more endurance. It made him feel stronger. He pressed on through the icy streets, unheeding to anything but his need to escape.  
  
  
  
Why did it all go wrong?  
  
I wanna know whats going on.  
  
What's this holdin' me.  
  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be.  
  
  
  
By the time he felt it safe enough to rest a moment, he sat on the edge of a nearby fountain and looked up, shivering as the full effect of the horrid cold hit him.  
  
All light had faded from the sky, and it was replaced by low hanging clouds. A storm was brewing. He had to find shelter, and fast. The sound of footsteps echoed in the alley not too far from his resting place. They were still in pursuit!  
  
  
  
~~Don't judge a thing 'til you know what's inside it  
  
Don't push me, I'll fight it.  
  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no way  
  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
  
Can't come uninvited.  
  
Never gonna give in never gonna give it up no way.  
  
You can't take me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm free.~~  
  
  
  
Tala was off like a shot, south towards the docks. He ignored the cramping muscles and refused to think about the cold. All he knew now was the need to run. He pressed on, not even slowing down until he reached the Train depot. He ducked into the bathrooms and quickly entered a stall closing the door behind him. Not that he had to use it. He just needed a safe place to catch his breath. He was more tired than he had thought, but he was far from out of the fire yet. He still had to find out where Bryan went. That was his destination. Wherever Bryan was he would go. Nothing else mattered.  
  
~~I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned  
  
Is to you I'll will always.  
  
Always Return.~~  
  
When he had caught his breath, he quickly exited the building and took the north road, towards the business district. He would try all the hotels, then, contact the travel companies to find out just where Bryan had gone. There were no signs of activity in the dark streets, as Tala set off again at a brisk jog for the Royal, the hotel where most BeyBlade teams stayed when travelling. As he ran, he tried to push thoughts of recapture out of his head. That was the last thing he needed. He had little money, as he placed most of it in the jacket Bryan wore. He could have gone to The BBA branch there in Moscow had it been earlier.  
  
He didn't stop running until he could see the lights of the Royal ahead. It stood Seventeen stories high, and was decorated lavishly. He just hoped he could make it there without conflict.  
  
"Bryan, I hope you escaped and survived." Tala prayed as he began to slow down, his energy finally waning, after about six hours of straight running.  
  
He was now just on the opposite side of the street from the Royal, and he remained in the shadows a moment, watching for signs of surveillance. Finding none, He fixed his jacket and pulled up the collar. Walking briskly across the street, and avoiding traffic, he walked into the lobby.  
  
"May I help.Oh!" a woman called from the counter. "This way please young sir.your room is ready."  
  
"Pardon?" Tala was confused. How did she know him? He just shrugged and followed her into the back.  
  
Once in the back she smiled. "Glad you're safe. I work for the BBA. No worries. One of your friends is here. Here's the key." She smiled as she handed him some fresh towels, the key supplies and a manila envelope. Tala looked from the envelope to her face in questioning.  
  
"Reimbursement from the BBA for the mess you've been embroiled in. Theres quite a bit here. Your friend's is in there too. Now hurry up! In the elevator!" she hissed as she looked outside, catching sight of Boris' men. "Room 1720! It's at the very east wing, accessible only through the locked stairwell on the 16th floor! Those keys will unlock it!"  
  
Tala nodded and quickly took the elevator to the 16th floor. It felt like forever, waiting for the slow elevator to climb. It probably wasn't that long, but since he was in a hurry, it seemed like hours.  
  
He looked down both sides of the hallway, locating the locked stairwell. Silently he sprinted to the door and unlocked it, making sure it was locked again before he headed up. He didn't want to take any chances.  
  
He pushed open the door at the top of the flight and looked carefully around. There were only two rooms on this floor. They were surely full size suites. He located 1720 immediately and walked up to it. He placed the key in the lock and turned it, then placed the second key on the ring in the lower lock and twisted. Then, finally he slid the card key through the slot and opened the door slowly. He was careful to be quiet, as he saw it was Rei and Kai asleep on the bed near the table. So they managed to get out for sure. They would be able to help him find the others he hoped. He turned his back and locked the three locks, and then slid the chain lock across. The one they had all forgotten to use earlier.  
  
He placed the towels on the table and slid off his boots. He knew it was safe here. He hoped the other bed was not in use. He needed to rest. He slowly crept by Rei and Kai, but was stopped by a hand as it grasped his wrist, yanking him back. He looked into Kai's face. He had rose silently without Tala knowing and had snuck up behind him.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Kai immediately let go breathing a sigh of relief. "Gods! Don't do that! I thought you were Boris!" he hissed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"At least we don't have to go looking for you tomorrow." Kai smiled.  
  
Tala was taken aback. Kai was actually relieved to see him. Then it was true! Kai and Rei had rescued them. "Thank you for knocking out security." He whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it." Kai smiled again. "But be careful when you go to bed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind." Kai Grinned "Wash up. There's extra clothes on the table, and some left over take out from dinner. Then you can think about sleeping."  
  
Tala just gave him an odd look. "Thanks." He entered the small kitchenette and warmed the food on a small plate. Then, leaning against the counter he quickly ate his fill, putting the rest in the small fridge. He opened one of the cans of soda and gratefully let the liquid slide down his throat. He needed that as he hadn't drank in over 6 hours. Carrying his can back into the other room he noted Kai had the small table lamp on and was sorting through the papers on the table.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he whispered, dumbfounded that Rei could sleep through all the noise they had been making.  
  
"I just remembered I have to check all these schedules. We have to find out when we can get out of here and back to England."  
  
"Is that where you and Rei are headed?" he asked as he leaned on the doorjamb.  
  
"Not just us. You too." Kai said as he circled something on the list. He looked up, his face as serious as ever. "We're not letting you stay here in Russia. We're heading to England, then from there we cross over into France by boat. We keep on the train until we reach Copenhagen. There we head to Robert's mansion. That's the safest place for all of us right now.  
  
"You always were a smart one Kai." Tala smiled. He and Kai had their differences, but deep inside, Kai was next to Bryan on his list of close friends.  
  
"You should get a quick shower. You look like you need it." Kai said as he put down his pen. He put a finger to his lips. "But be quiet, I don't know how soundly Rei will be sleeping. It's not far off from his normal waking time."  
  
"Sure." Tala agreed, grabbing his towel and quietly moving into the bathroom, ignoring the second bed. He closed the door and turned on the water, Stripping off his old clothes and hopping in.  
  
The water was warm, and he had to stand facing the spray because his back was still in horrible condition and now it burned like a Hell forge. He gingerly splashed water onto his back and let it run down, cleaning the dirt off. He washed his hair quickly and scrubbed himself clean. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and dried himself off with the warm towel. He didn't bring the extra clothes in with him, so rather than run out and get them in just a towel, he grabbed the other terrycloth robe and wrapped it around himself, and folded up his clothes.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and turned on the small lamp by the window, placing the clothes on the table. He looked over to the bed hoping that it was alright to sleep in. There was someone already in there?  
  
He cautiously made his way over, hoping maybe they had found either Ian or Spencer. He hoped they were alright. It could have been Max too for that matter. He moved close enough to pull the covers back enough to see the figure.  
  
He saw soft violet hair, almost silver in the low light. The boy was small but well built. In his hand he clutched a jacket.Tala's Jacket.  
  
"Bryan." Tala squeaked, Blue eyes wide, emotion interfering with his voice. He stood there, unsure whether to scream, or whisper, wake him up or let him sleep. He stood thre in a sort of daze, unable to grasp the fact that Bryan was there. With him again.  
  
It did not matter anyway. The light had roused Bryan from his sleep and he cracked open one sleepy eye, taking a moment to focus on Tala before he gave a start and sat bolt upright.  
  
"Tala? Tala!" Bryan cried at the sight of the scarlet haired teen.  
  
Tala wasted no time leaping over Bryan on to the other side of the bed and pulling him close.  
  
"Yes. Yes It's me! I made it!" he wept as he encircled his young lover with his strongest embrace, laying his cheek against the soft silken hair, and breathing in the scent of him, almost needing to assure himself that Bryan was indeed there beside him.  
  
Bryan said nothing. He just buried his face in Tala's chest under the robe and sobbed, holding on for dear life. He was terrified that Tala would disappear if he let go. That earthy scent again surrounded him, sending him into a euphoric bliss. He was home. Tala was safe!  
  
"Tala.Oh Tala." he sobbed.  
  
"Hush now. Hush." Tala soothed as he moved down into the covers, taking Bryan with him. He pulled the sheets up around them and smiled. He regarded Bryan with reverence as he again placed his arms around. He kept Bryan as close as he could, humming softly, a traditional Russian lullaby.  
  
"Soft sings the winter wind,  
  
And quiet are the pines,  
  
As the night flows gently,  
  
Through heart and mind. "  
  
Bryan relaxed, and closed his eyes, swept into bliss by the touching strains of Tala's song. He remembered Tala used to sing it to himself when he was alone in his room. Bryan used to put his ear to the wall, or just lie back in his bed, as the strains of the melody used to enchant him into peaceful sleep. Now he was almost in a trance. The sweet voice filled his ears and reassured him they were safe. He soon joined Tala in the song, adding a higher harmony and a soft balance to the hauntingly familiar tune.  
  
"Soft calls the moonlight,  
  
So just close your eyes.  
  
And sleep to the music of  
  
The melody of the night."  
  
Kai and Rei stood by the doorway, with wide smiles. If they could just get out of Russia then everyone was alright. The song had riveted them to their spots. The tune was simple, nothing fancy, but it had an impact. It seemed to reach inside and calm the senses. Kai held Rei by the shoulders and hoped that the two lovers would remain reunited. Enemy or friend, No one deserved to lose someone they loved.  
  
"Let's get some sleep Rei." He yawned once the Melody was over, and the two were asleep.  
  
Rei just nodded and taking Kai's hand, let him lead the way to bed.  
  
Tala opened his eyes a few minutes later to sneak one last look at the sparkling treasure he now held in his hands.  
  
Bryan. 


	4. Compassion and Freedom

(okay everyone please dont kill me! trust me this makes sense! please dont flame me! This is one hell of a cliffhanger for you all! and MWAHAH the end of this part isnt done until after my second chapter! This has been by far the hardest chapter to write! And I hope I can really twistt hings up a lil with this little BOris bit ^_^)  
  
  
~To End It All~  
  
  
  
Failure, Defeat...  
  
  
Loss, Shame...   
  
  
Victory...  
  
  
  
  
Boris Watched nervously as Voltaire drummed his fingers on the solid oak desk. Boris could see Voltaire was about ready to fly into another of his fits of rage. He stood, unmoving, stone-faced and awaiting the onslaught, when inside he was terrified.   
  
  
  
No one stood up to Voltaire. He remembered that the only time he had ever defied Voltaire was when he was first ordered to rape Tala. He had outwardly said no, refusing to hurt the children like that, One too many times he had listened to Voltaire and hurt the Abbey's Boys but this time he drew the line. He would not have anyone raped. That was just too cruel and did nothing to teach discipline. When he had said no, Voltaire rose form his seat and had grabbed Boris by the hair yanking him down to the floor adn pinning him ther with his boot on his Throat.   
  
  
  
"You dare Defy me?"  
  
  
  
Boris again refused. This time Voltaire let him up, but his men had quickly bound Boris and brought him along as he sent one of his men down to do what Boris couldn't.  
  
  
  
"But make it much worse. Make it hurt so badly that Tala will beg for death."  
  
  
  
Boris was appalled, but soon he realized that maybe he shoud have agreed. The brutal torture of Tala was almost too much to bear. One of the Children he had raised! One of the kids who he felt responsible for! The animosity continued for hours, each one of Tala's screams of agony brought Boris' heart into his throat. He could do nothign to stop it. His hands were tied. And only when Tala was too weak to move and bloodied did they throw him back into his cell and lock it.  
  
  
  
They released Boris as Voltaire stood in the doorway, grinning hellishly.  
  
  
  
"You see what happens when you say no Boris. You are not the preseident of Biovolt for nothing! If you EVER refuse and order again, I will personally make sure your four "children" will suffer a hundred times more than the pain you would inflict on them. From now on you do as I say and you ENJOY it! And If perchance you decide to die, or leave, I will find someone who will befar more brutal! DO as you are commanded Or your dear children will Suffer much more than you have ever dreamed."  
  
  
  
That had sealed Boris' fate. From then on, he had been forced to abuse those he was willing to die for, and with cameras all about the Abbey and Voltaire watching his every move he had to remain cold and brutal.he put on that evil smile, that cold demeanor, that sadistic sexual satisfaction, when honestly he wanted to just free them and let them run. The Kids did not know what was really going on. They saw him as a monster.  
  
  
  
And they were right in a way. But Every little thing he did to hurt them, every tear that slid down their cheeks, every bruise that healed perfectly, every night they spent in shame tore him apart. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was in a deadlock. Stay and torture these kids as little as he possible could, or to leave or commit suicide and know someone else would hurt them far more.   
  
  
  
He was brought out of his reminiscing by Voltaire who had slammed his hand down on the desk.  
  
  
  
"BORIS! you have failed me again!"  
  
  
  
"I know Sir."  
  
  
  
"Why have they escaped?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
  
  
Voltaire stood up and walked around the desk and nailed Boris with a hard left hook as Boris stumbled back, knowing better than to protest.  
  
  
  
"That's Not good enough. You Let them Escape! You know Boris, this time I have decided that for this, you WILL suffer more than you ever have! and you will be put to death!"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Boris nodded. He knew when Tala had jumped him back in the cells that he was determined to free the Boys, and he knew about Rei and Kai being inside the Abbey. Tala had did what he had hoped. He had jumped him and knocked him out. When he had noticed Tala was trapped in the courtyard, he only half-heartedly tried to catch him. He hoped that the bullets flying would miss him and Tala could escape. When all the Demoliton Boys had cleared the Abbey, Boris felt a bit of hope. The kids would be safe. Sure they would eventually have him arrested but he didn't care. Starting with Spencer's creation nineteen years ago he had taken care ofthe other three snd Spencer since, teaching them everything. Now they coudl escape to freedom and for the first time in their young lives, Live.  
  
  
  
He hadn't heard Voltaire call his men but when Voltaire grabbed him by the throat he looked at the shorter man.  
  
  
  
"What have you to say for yourdelf Boris?"  
  
  
  
Boris just smiled. "You lose Voltaire. You may not realize it but you've lost!"  
  
  
  
"Silence!" Voltaire slapped him hard across the left cheek. "Take him down to the cells. Do what you like with him but make it painful! then toss him in to the courtyard. I have no use for him anymore"  
  
  
  
As Boris was dragged away he could see Voltaire pacing about his room. Voltaire had no idea what Boris had meant and it looked like it would take him awhile to figure out. With one last look, the door closed and he was dragged down into the depths of   
the Abbey to feel the pain of Failure all over again...   
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Boris Was Beyond Pain. He had endured the pain of being cut thougsands of times all over his body with tu=iny razor incisions. Then he had managed to Endure the weak acid they had thrown over him. It made the pain like fire, burning, and maddening. then he was Raped, beatenand finally dragged back up through the Abbey.  
  
  
  
Now they had stood at the doors to the courtyard. Boris was still unclothed and the pain made him almost insane. It had to stop. When would it stop?   
  
  
  
He had almost lost it, but hten the thoughts of The kids grounded him. Were they alright? Could they get out of Russia Safely? Could Kai and Rei find them and bring them back to a protected place? He knew they would head to Robert's mansion in Copenhagen, and he knew that Robert would help them. Robert was a noble and compassionate person when emergency called for it. He knew how unlike him Robert was. They would be safe there.  
  
  
  
The icy wind snapped him back to the reality of the agony he was experiencing, and it reminded him that death would soon Follow, but he was unafraid. He deserved it! And as they tossed him into the frozen winds, they threw out his robes with him and locked the doors. Boris felt the bite of the snow and felt himself falling...  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Tala lay in bed, still wide awake. Everytime he closed his eyes, he wondered deep in his heart what would happen to Boris now that they had escaped. He hated what Boris had done to them and he was terrified of the man, but it seemed back in the courtyard when Boris was pursuing him, the man wasn't really trying. he knew full well that Boris would have had no trouble whatsoever catching him. boris was in amazing shape and could outrun and outmuscle all of them. Something didn't add up.  
  
  
  
He also recalled all of those nights when he was forced to sleep with the man. Boris gave him that look that made him sick, But the strange thing was, when it came down to the brunt of it, he woule find himslef looking into the saddest, most tortured eyes he had ever seen as the words 'Forgive me Tala, but it is orders...' sounded in his ears almost too quiet to hear. Tala had made it a point to hate the man, but now he thought about it, there were cameras everywhere. Boris was acting. But Why? Boris was the only father Tala had ever known, and he was the only man who he could be sure would give them encouragement when they succeeded. The Pain for him was almost like reassurance. Boris was still there and he would not be alone, as sick as it sounded. To see Boris terrified them all, but still in a small way they had come to be attached to him and they all tried their best to make him proud.   
  
  
  
They loved him like a father no matter how much they denied it!  
  
  
  
The apologies made sense now! Boris was tortured just like them! Voltaire must have done to him what he did to them.  
  
  
  
Bryan had awoken, and he watched Tala with worry in his silvery eyes. "Tala what's on your mind? You've been awake all night!"  
  
  
  
Tala sighed. "it's complicated Bryan"   
  
  
  
Bryan might never understand. Somewhere deep inside, Tala wanted to believe that Boris loved them. he wanted to be loved by their 'father'. that was the reason they had all tried so hard during the Tournament. They wanted Boris to be proud!  
  
  
  
"I'm thinking about Boris." Tala said finally.  
  
  
  
"Boris!" Bryan jumped at the sound of the name. "Why the hell would you think about Him!"  
  
  
  
Tala rolled over so he was face to face with Bryan. "Think about it carefully. Was I the only one who saw sadness in Boris' eyes?"  
  
  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I've never looked into that monster's eyes."  
  
  
  
"Bryan let's look at it this way. Why do we try so hard? Not just becasue of the abuse! We do it to make him proud! We answer to Boris but Boris answers to Voltaire!"  
  
  
  
"I see. and?"  
  
  
  
"And no matter how badly they're punished for failure, imagine what he suffers! Haven't you noticed the way he limps some days, and how pale and pained he looks after our disciplining?"  
  
  
  
Bryan nodded, Finally understanding what Tala was saying, but clearly still a bit angry at the Man. "I think I know what you mean, but why bring this up?"  
  
  
  
"If we leave Moscow, and leave Boris behind to die in that Abbey, we are no better than Voltaire. We know what Voltaire will do to him, and I don't know about you, but Boris has been the only father we have ever HAD!"  
  
  
  
Bryan looked angry for a moment but soon his face softened. "You're right Tala. Amazingly, you have a point. We can't pretend we don't know what's going to happen to him! But it's too dangerous to go back alone!"  
  
  
  
"Well it's something I have to do. I'm sorry. I know it sounds crazy, but we can't just leave him there!" Tala gave Bryan a quick kiss and rose from the bed, dressing quickly. "Even Boris deserves to live."  
  
  
  
"Well you're not going alone!" Bryan said as he got up as well and dressed.  
  
  
  
They were surprised to see Rei look out from the Bathroom.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to have overheard you guys, but I'm coming. You're right Tala. I'll help!"  
  
  
  
"And if you're going Rei, I am too!" Kai added as he came out behind Rei.  
  
  
  
Tala smiled one of his rare smiles. "I know it sounds like a wierd idea."  
  
  
  
"Not at all." Rei interrupted. "Your feelings tell us that its the right thing to do!"  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
A few minutes later they were dressed and armed with their blades and flashlights. Tala also carried a small first aid kit and a length of rope in a small backpack, even though his injuries still ached. Pain mattered not to Tala. The most important thing now was saving one more life! And with the others helping, there was a better chance of success.  
  
  
  
Just before they left, Kai pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He spoke for a brief moment with the person on the other line and then hung up. "Alright! Let's go."  
  
  
  
The others just nodded and followed him out the door and down the staff elevator. They cut quickly across the empty Lobby and out the doors into the street. They ducked down the nearest side street and set off in silence for the Abbey.   
  
  
  
Tala hoped that their mission would not be in Vain...  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
It took almost half and hour to reach the Abbey on foot, and when they were near, they ducked into a small patch of trees to hide. There was already someone waiting there for them, poleaxe in hand and a backback on his back. He was another familiar face to Tala but it took a moment to register.  
  
  
  
"Johnny?" Tala looked at the scottish boy in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Johnny gave a girn and ran his hand through his auburn spikes. "I was s'posed to meet you guys at the docks to travel with you to Copenhagen, But Kai said you could use my help! Besides, Robert asked that I come."  
  
  
  
"Why Robert?" Tala asked.  
  
  
  
"Boris is connected to him. I can't tell you any more. that's for Robert to decide on when you meet with him."  
  
  
  
Tala just nodded. He was curious but right now the more important thing was getting Boris out. They all snuck out of the trees and with Tala's guidance, made it to the wall where they quickly found and entrance to the courtyard. It was locked, but Johnny quickly solved that problem by deftly picking the lock.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Time dragged on, with no release from the pain. Too cold to stand and too weak to move he lay in the snow, his robes beside him. Too weak to even shiver, he lay, tears frozen on his cheeks, his hair in his face. His battered body refuse him comfort no matter which way he rested. In a last confession, he spoke his apologies. A guard was approaching, a sharpened sword in hand. Soon it would be all over.  
  
  
  
"Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Escpecially Tala. I give you my most heartfelt apologies. I have become a monster more than a father to you. Far too long I listened to Voltaire. At least I take comfort in the fact that the pain I casued you wasn't half as much as Voltaire himself would have caused. You will never forgive me I know, but I still ask your forgiveness.Wherever you are, I bid you farewell. I am blessed to have known you and I am proud to have been graced with your light. Be strong my sons...  
  
  
  
Be Free...  
  
  
  
Tala and Bryan couls hear the apologies, as did they all. Tala felt tears. Boris Loved them. He really truely Loved them...  
  
  
  
"I'm coming Boris Hold on!" Tala cried as he headed in, the others in tow.  
  
  
  
The guard had reached down and forced Boris into a standing Position. "Off with your head."  
  
  
  
Boris drew in a breath. He thought he had heard Tala's voice. Maybe, in his own mind he did. This was it, It all ended here.  
  
  
  
"Your last words?"  
  
  
  
"Run my children!" Boris smiled. "As long as you are free we have won! You are free!"  
  
  
  
The guard raised the sword and brought it down with one Final Blow...  
  
  
  
"Boris!"  
  
  
  
The sword made a sickening sound as it sliced through flesh and hit nerve. There was the loud crack of the spine as it was separated and it was over... 


	5. Destination Copenhagen

(Please bear with me here. This story has about 20 more chapters! and its hard to update. Remember this may have errors. Writing at 4 am can do that ^_^ YOU actually think I would kill Boris? WAHAHAHAH! yeah right ^_^ anyway, bear with me. I WILL explain hte Robert/Boris connection later (trust me its a bit of a shocker but hey! that's what Im known for! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)  
  
  
  
The guard dropped in a moment, his head severed by his own sword. The shot had been deflected back at him from Johnny's poleaxe.  
  
  
  
  
"That one's for Robert." he sniffed, lowering his axe.  
  
  
  
Tala was still confused about what Robert had to do with this but again, there was no time to ask. They had only a few moments to get Boris out of the Abbey before things went berserk. grabbing Boris' robes Tala quickly slipped them on over the unconsious man. He was about to pick him up when Kai stopped him.  
  
  
  
"I am stronger Tala. Let me carry him." kai said as he tossed the flashlight to Tala and picked up the pale figure. Hoisting him up onto his shoulder he managed to steady himself and make towards the gates at a run, the others followed close. There was no time to stop now. Already the guards were coming out in a panic, wondering what had happened to their comrade. Kai kept running, out of the gates and down the cobbled street heading for the trees. Only when hes entered the treeline did he bother to stop. Normally he wouldn't have this problem but with an extra one hundred and eighty pounds of weight, things were much harder.  
  
  
  
Tala was the first to break through the trees, followed by Rei, Bryan and Johnny. They seemed to have no followers. Tala had motioned for Kai to keep running as they all broke a path through the trees for Kai. They were headed in the direction of the park area, which was only a few hundred metres from a hospital. If they could get to the park, Boris had a better chance.   
  
  
  
Kai couldn't believe he was doing this. He was saving the life of a man who had made his miserable! Tala was right though. Even Boris deserved to live, and chances were if they suffered the pain of abuse and torture, Boris probably DID suffer more seriously then they. Kai put it out of his mind. There was no time for deep thought now, he had to get Boris to the hospital and fast. It would have been easier to call for an ambulance but they had no time to wait.   
  
  
  
Bryan was the first to see the outline of the statues in the deserted park and he called back to the others,  
  
  
  
"This way! I can see the park!"  
  
  
  
Kai hurried along, but by now his lungs ached and his knees were rubbery. He stumbleda few times before Tala relieved him of Boris and continued on. Kai followed closely behind Tala, watching for any signs of weariness. He knew Tala's back was still in shreds and his bruises still fresh. True, In the tournament, Tala had given him a hard time, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. He knew nothing of human emotion or friendship, just like Kai. Somehow Kai knew, deep in his heart, they were much like him. He hoped, that just like him, they would be able to make themselves friends and eventually be able to live without fear.  
  
  
  
Kai wasn't alone in his watch over Tala. Bryan ran close beside, ready to catch him if he fell. His eyes were trainied on their target, but he still managed to be vigilant of Tala's movement. Bryan, like Tala was in visible pain and much of his body was cut or bruised. But he still pushed on, working to clear a path for Tala and ease the burden if necessary. Kai was in awe of the determination. Bryan had been the one who had almost Killed Rei in the Finals, the cold and ruthless weapon. But here he was, nothing but worry in his eyes for his teammate. Kai began to think that just maybe Bryan had only been following orders when he attacked Rei, after all, that sounded about right for Voltaire!   
  
  
  
They crossed the park at incredible speed, past all of the confused and startled onlookers. They weren't about to stop andexplain. They had less than five minutes now before Boris would be beyond help. Johnny and rei each jumped the fences and stood in traffic, blocking the street long enough for Tala and the others to cross. The people they passed were a blur, the calls and horns and voices just background noise. The hospital was right in front of them.  
  
  
  
Bryan Raced ahead and opened the doors leading to the emergency room, shouting "We need help Now! This man is nearly frozen to death!"  
  
  
  
A nurse in blue scrubs raced over with a gurney. "Hurry, place him here!"  
  
  
  
They did as they were told and followed the gurney into one of the nearby treatment areas. Soon though, other medical personnel had come over and were now racing to restore heat and circulation to Boris' limp body.  
  
  
  
Tala stood there, almost in a stupor as the world whizzed by, a flurry or green and white and blue. HE was beyond worry, beyond sorrow. Somehow seeing Boris lying there in the snow, unable to move, unable to even call for help haunted him. The injuries were beyond anything Tala had ever seen or experienced. It was true then. Boris did suffer beyond what they did. He shivered involuntarily. Would Boris make it? Silently, he said a prayer to any god that might have been listening to spare his life, just one more time.  
  
  
  
Kai saw something that he had never thought would ever see in his life. Two tears slid down Tala's pinked cheeks, making tiny trails as he sniffled softly. It was then that he knew they were human too. Just like everyone else.  
  
  
  
Bryan had made his way over to Tala, placing a gentle hand on his back, speaking soflty in Russian as he traced an ever so gentle circle on the uninjured part of his partner's back. Tala seemed to break down, throwing his arms around bryan and remaining there, sobbing softly. Bryan stroked his hair softly, again speaking in Russian.  
  
  
  
Rei watched them quietly, as did Johnny. Rei felt a kind of connection to them he never had before. The connection of compassion. he felt sorry that they were so upset, he felt sorry he couldn't help. He felt for them like he did for any friend. All of the past wrongs seemed so far away now, and Rei never did blame Bryan for doing what he was ordered to do. Now all he wanted to do was offer comfort to them.  
  
  
  
A nurse approached them with a clipboard. Johnny approached her to give the others time to help Tala calm down.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
The nurse cleared her throat and did her best to speak in english clearly,  
  
  
  
"I need some information on the man you brought in here. What is his name?"  
  
  
  
"Boris." Johnny answered, "Boris Balkov. The coach of the Demolition Boys."  
  
  
  
The nurse looked stunned. "Oh my, maybe you had better speak to the doctor about this then."  
  
  
  
Johnny nodded and followed her to the nearest office, where a doctor in a long white labcoat stood, holding the clipboard the nurse had given him. he motioned for   
him to sit, speaking in a light scottish accent which made Johnny feel so much better,  
  
  
  
"Please sit. I see here that we are dealing with somone from they Abbey." He looked up at Johnny. "Why did they not bring him to the infirmary there?"  
  
  
  
Johnny sighed and looked straight into the doctors eyes and spoke, "We just saved him from being murdered!"  
  
  
  
The doctor looked surprised. "Explain?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Voltaire has issued and execution for Boris, because he freed the kids in the Abbey. There was more torture and abuse going on down there than I can safely say. They had thrown him out into the courtyard with no clothing to freeze to death. Then I guess Voltaire decided he wanted them to behead Boris instead, and we got there just in time to stop it. It's a death sentence to go back to that Abbey! and I am sure the two boys out there from the Abbey will tell you the same thing!"  
  
  
  
The doctor blinked, unable to speak. He was visibly disturbed and obviously had no doubts. "Well..I had...guessed that those injuries were deliberate, but this is insane. It will take Weeks of treatment to heal him!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should speak to the others about this too. I am afraid the BBA has issued an order to me to get two of the boys out there out of Russia. And we were supposed to take Boris too. If the Abbey finds him again, he is dead for sure."  
  
  
  
The doctor nodded. " I see your concern, bring everyone with you in here and we can discuss how to go about this."  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
When they were all seated in the small office, the doctor began.  
  
  
  
"I hear that you are leaving the country as soon as possible and in this situation if the BBA insists then it is obviously for the better. But Boris, I'm afriad, needs to rest here. He needs treatment and is in no conditon to travel."  
  
  
  
"But!" Tala spoke up, "He Can't stay here. Voltaire will find him and kill him for sure!"  
  
  
  
"Please, listen to me." the doctor spoke calmly. "I can arrange so only I know the name of the patient andI can ensure that no one can reach him or see him without my authorization."  
  
  
  
Now it was Bryan's turn to speak, "Are you sure? Is that possible?"  
  
  
  
"It is. In a case like this, I have authority. and I will ensure that only You and Tala are able to contact him and if anyone asks to see him, I will contact you and let you know. then, as soon as he is healed enough we will transfer him to wherever it is you will be.  
  
  
  
"We will be in Copenhagen by then. At the royal residence." Johnny stated. "When he is better, please contact Prince Robert. He wishes to know, and he will set up everything for the transfer on his end."  
  
  
  
The doctor looked at Johnny "You're a bit on the casual side to be a member of Royalty?"  
  
  
  
Johnny grinned slightly. "I am his representative when he can't be here."  
  
  
  
Tala nodded. "Okay...I think I can handle that. but only if you're sure he won't be caught."  
  
  
  
The doctor nodded again "I promise you Tala. Now they should have him stabilized. Go now and see him before you're on your way."  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Boris opened his eyes slowly. He was in a hospital room. He wasn't dead? He remembered feeling the bitter cold, then hearing Tala's voice calling to him, but he had blacked out. He heard the soft rustle of fabric nearby and turned his head slowly, terrified of what he might find.  
  
  
  
Bryan and Tala stood by the bed, along with Kai and Rei. Johnny stood at the foot of the bed filling out paperwork on a clipboard. Boris tried to speak but it all came out a hoarse whisper. "how...how did I get here."  
  
  
  
Tala smiled through tears. "Well Sir, we went back and brought you here. We couldn't leave you to die."  
  
  
  
Boris chuckled softly in relief. Tala was alright,and so was Bryan. And to boot, Tala was still a sensible as ever. he shook his head slowly "Please, just Boris. No more sir."   
  
  
  
Tala nodded. Bryan spoke up as he smiled. "We are off to Copenhagen. Apparently Robert will house us there for a while. But there is some bad news."  
  
  
  
Boris looked over quickly, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"You must remain here in the hospital for a few weeks until they can transfer you to a hospital in Copenhagen." Bryan finished with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"That is fine. I am sure I will survive. Besides, I will have time to rest here and regain my strength."  
  
  
  
Johnny smiled slightly, "Robert will have everything set up over there when the time comes to transfer."  
  
  
  
Boris chuckled again. "I am sure he will. And I've no doubt I will be hearing about my misadventures when I get there no?"  
  
  
  
Johnny just nodded as Boris looked over at Tala and Bryan. "I know I have no right to ask your forgivness but I must tell you that I feel a monster now."  
  
  
  
Tala shook his head. "Boris, we are all free now. The past will be forgotten. Someday things will be all right between us. You just work on getting better, And slowly you will earn our trust fully. Remember, you are the one who raised us."  
  
  
  
Boris smiled genuinely, "I could never forget. Now please be off before things get too out of order around here."  
  
  
  
Tala nodded his smile fading. He reached down and quickly gave Boris a hug. Bryan followed suit, still not quite trusting. Rei and Kai just waved as they left and Johnny placed the clipboard on the table by the bed.  
  
  
  
"In a few weeks, maybe your life will get back to normal Boris." Johnny said with a slight bow as he followed the others out the door.  
  
  
  
Boris closed his eyes. He hoped that Johnny was right.   
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
  
In the Hospital foyer, Kai called the others over.   
  
  
  
"I've decided to change things a bit."  
  
  
  
"How so?" Johnny asked, retying his bandanna.  
  
  
  
"We will take the Train to Leningrad and sail to Dover. then drive to London and fly from Heathrow Airport to Paris."  
  
  
  
"Why take a ship all the way to England and then fly to France? Why didn't we just take a boat to Copenhagen. Its much faster. We pass right by Denmark on the way to England! Wouldn't that waste time?" Bryan asked.  
  
  
  
"No, becasue we are trying to confuse Voltaire and BioVolt. We don't want anyone to know where we're really going, and this ensures that we will be able to get there safely.Besides, we can Pick up Enrique and Oliver in Paris." Kai finished as he crossed his arms  
  
  
  
"How do you know they'll both be there?" Johnny said as he looked up.  
  
  
  
"When I called Robert, he mentioned that Enrique was in Paris for awhile. That's when I got the idea to detour that way."  
  
  
  
"Good point. Do they know we're coming?"   
  
  
  
"Robert said he would let them know Rei." Kai answered as he zipped up his jacket. "but first things first. We all need a change of clothes and some basics. Let's do that quickly before someone has the brains to let BioVolt know where we are!"  
  
  
  
They made their way quickly to the nearest shopping center and ducked inside. Bryan remembered the money Tala had left in his jacket and he pulled it out. "Here Tala."  
  
  
  
"Perfect. I'm glad you remembered I hid it there Bryan. This means we don't need to do any currency exchange. Lets just get what we can out of this."  
  
  
  
"I can handle the travel expense." Johnny said as they ducked inside a clothing store.  
  
  
  
Each of them picked out a few articles and a jacket. They Paid for it all then changed into it in the washrooms. They placed their old things into travel bags they had picked up. They each grabbed basic toiletries and met up by the doors. Kai handed Bryan and Tala a passport. and a wallet.  
  
  
  
"These are passports I had Kenny make for me before we left. Rei got the wallets in a store down near the waterfront. There are all the cards you need in there with your name on it. Hold on to them!"  
  
  
  
Tala nodded and quickly glanced at them. The passports said they were Japanese citizens that moved from Russia. That at least gave him a bit of confidence. He placed it in his jacket pocket and turned to the others, eyes wide. Ther were a few of Voltaire's men down by the front doors!  
  
  
  
"Guys, let's get moving! Voltaire's goons are right over there!" Tala hissed as they all made their way to the back door as fast as they could without being suspicious. The back exit was clear and they quickly made their way outsideand down a back street in the general direction of the train station. They were on the run again, but how long until things settled down? Tala hoped it would be soon!  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
  
The wait was nerve wracking as Johnny waited in the line to buy the tickets. It seemed like hours as he waited, keeping his eyes on the door for any sign of danger. He spoke to the ticket master in broken russian but soon had the tickets in hand. Moscow to Leningrad. He made his way over to the others and sat.  
  
  
  
Rei returned from watching the schedules as Johnny was handing out the tickets. "Next train is boarding in ten minutes. we'd better get to the platform!"  
  
  
  
Kai nodded as they all picked up their bags. Rei pointed out platform two and they all gathered on it to wait. Johnny kept watch for trouble as the others caught their breath. It had been a long day. Tala felt his back was aching and burning with the abuse he'd put it through already. It was all worth it though. Everyone was going to   
be alright. He reached over and caught Bryan's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bryan turned and gave Tala a soft smile. He was in pain as well, but at least he was free.  
  
  
  
Rei shivered. He was cold and tired. so much had happened even before the sun had cracked the horizon. Kai stood directly behind Rei, as a support in case he needed it. Rei could see it in Kai's eyes. He was exhausted. When they boarded the train, they would probably all sleep.  
  
  
  
the train pulled in with a whistle and a screech of brakes. The five of them waited until the conductor had opened the door before they walked up to him. he pointed out in russian, the area where the private compartments were and Tala thanked him as they quickly boarded and made their way into the designated area. Kai was the last one in and he closed the door, throwing his back down and collapsing onto the nearest cot beside Rei. Tala had taken up a spot on another cot, curled up beside Bryan. Johnny decided to sit by the window and pulled out his phone. he had to tell Robert about their plan to actually fly to Paris.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Robert ansered on his end in a soft voice. It was obvious he hadn't been awake when the phone rang.  
  
  
  
"It's me."  
  
  
  
"Johnny? You're quite broken up. I can barely hear you."  
  
  
  
"I know listen..." Johnny was cut of as his phone went dead.   
  
  
  
"SHIT!" Johnny cursed as he threw the phone back in his bag. he didnt have his adapter with him so charging it was impossible. He looked out the window, just hoping he didn't get Robert too riled up when he got cut off.  
  
  
  
Robert was left with Silence on his end as the phone went dead. "Johnny?" the line was dead. Robert slammed down his phone and ran a hand through his dicheveled hair. "Please PLEASE be alright Johnny..."  
  
  
  
Johnny eventually drifted off to sleep, his head on his arms, and Tala was the only one awake. Bryan was dozing quietly, and Tala found his eyelids heavy too. It was going to be a long trip and it had only just begun. Tala curled up next to Bryan, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Separation Anxiety

(Okay people this story is about a lot of different people, but bear with me! It is all PART of the full story. They all have an important part. THis is Spencer /Ian but before you all go read another fic remember, They have a Very important role in later chapters! (and we fixed their looks up a bit in the fanart section of my site ^_^) Trust me! Eventually I will have pics for this fanfic up on my site. Until then just bear with me please! This is amazing my fave chapter so far! ^_^please read and review!)  
  
  
~Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new...  
  
  
I dont know who you are but I...  
  
I'm with you...~  
  
  
  
"Keep Running!"  
  
"I'm trying, but I'm tired."  
  
"I know Ian, just a little further. A little more and we will be alright."  
  
Spencer was just as tired as Ian. This running had been going on all night! But they had to keep going. If they could make it onto the train, they would be fine. It was just a matter of catching up to the BBA official waiting for them at the train station. They decided that the train was the best chance of escape right now. Spencer had managed to locate a BBA official at the Embassy who had a contact that would provide them with money and travel plans if they could find them at the train station. with nothing to lose they agreed and within minutes had been off in the direction of the station.  
  
The trek proved longer than expected. It was quite a ways from the Embassy to the Train Station when using back roads and alleys. The route slowed them down, but it was much safer than taking the main routes, or transit system. The less people who saw them, the better. They had to get out of Russia fast, and hopefully the official could get them passports, or at least tell them where they could get them. they could'nt leave Russia without one. It seemed that things had to be more difficult than they should have been. Spencer found it no surprise though. He never expected it to be easy.  
  
Ian finally sat down in in alleyway, his chest heaving. Being so much smaller in stature, he had to move faster to keep up with Spencer and now he was far too tired to keep going. He mopped the beads of sweat that had begun to freeze away from his face, pulling his jacket tighter around him.  
  
"I can't keep going. I'm too tired." he chattered, trying his best to keep warm. Now that they had stopped moving, they began to feel the bitterness of the wind.   
  
Spencer looked down at his smaller comrade. Ian was tired. There was no doubt about it. Even he was beginning to grow weary. He looked about to make sure no one was approaching. He sat down by Ian and using his own jacket, managed to keep the wind off of them for a short while. They were all tough, but even they had limits. Ian had reached his long ago, but still had managed to keep going. Spencer felt a kind of respect for Ian that he felt for no one else. They had been best friends since they met, but unlike Bryan and Tala, had managed to avoid too much punishment. They were accustomed to a life of pain, but he had to admit, freedom, if they hadn't been running would have been a refreshing change. He watched Ian as he shivered and huddled closer, trying to conserve heat. Ian stood mybe chest level with Spencer and right now he was so tired...  
  
"I've got an idea!" Spencer said aloud, rising from his spot. He had lost any of the 'dumb guy' attitude that he used in tournaments to fool opponents. He was himself now. he picked up Ian and swung him onto his back, providing Ian with a place to shield his face and stay out of the wind. Ian would have protested, but he was far too cold to bother. so, with Ian clinging to his back, he set off quickly for the train station.   
  
*******************  
  
  
"Spencer, correct?" The man dressed in a fur lined parka asked.  
  
Spencer nodded, relieved to be inside the station. They were sitting at a table in the station restaraunt with the official sent by the BBA member at the Embassy. Each of them sat in front of a steaming cup of coffee as they conversed.  
"Normally, we wouldn't be able to assist you since you are members of Biovolt, but with everything that has happened here, and your current Crisis, we have no problem assisting you. I have here the tickets you need to board the train here in Moscow. The train will take you to Leningrad. There are boat tickets here also for the trip that will take you to Dover, England. There will be someone from the BBA waiting for you there. You'll see him, he will be wearing a jacket with our logo on it.," the man explained as he handed a travel bag to each blader. "Also, your passports are in your bags, along with a sum of money and a few other toiletries. I'd love to explain things more, but You should be on the platform. This train is the last one out of here tonight. Good luck and God Speed!"   
  
The two watched the man dissappear into the crowd as they retrieved their newly recieved bags. Opening the pocket, Spencer pulled out the tickets they needed for the train. handing one to Ian and holding on Firmly to Ian's shoulders, he steered them throught the large crowd and out to the designated platform. As they waited, they kept on a quiet conversation in Russian, so as not to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. But I hope they made it."  
  
"Come on Ian. Train's boarding." Spencer finished as they moved towards the now open doors. Spencer couldn't help wanting to keep his partner close by. He was the oldest and he felt responsible for Ian's safety. He knew Ian could protect himself if need be, but he still had that instinct. Ian didn't seem to mind, In fact, Ian seemed to find reassurance in his protectiveness.  
  
They found their seats and closed the door to their private area. Placing their bags down, they sat in the chairs, finally able to truly rest for a while. The conductor came and punched their tickets, telling them to enjoy the trip and went on his way. Spencer then locked the door after him and went back to sit. Ian was curled up in one of the window seats, bring careful not to look outside, lest one of Voltaire's lackeys see him. he looked at Spencer with a peculiar half smile. It was a look of fear, and hope at the same time.  
  
"Are we going to be free soon?" he asked, almost childishly.   
  
Spencer smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in days. He gave Ian's shouder a squeeze. "Very soon Ian. Very soon."  
  
Ian shrugged off his jacket and proceded to place the travel bag on the table, finally going through it to see what exactly was in there. After a few moments he piped up "Hey Spence?"  
  
Spencer glanced up, "hm?"  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to get soem new clothes when we get there? I mean, we do need a fresh change of clothes eventually."  
  
Spencer thought for a moment, "I suppose, if we're quick when we get there. If these travel plans are right, we have three hours before the ship leaves. If we do go shopping it will have to be on the harbour front."  
  
Ian nodded in acknowledgement and they again lapsed into silence. Not for lack of conversation, but for the sole fact that they were comfortable around each other. There was a strange understanding between them. A connection that ran as deep as their own blood did. As they watched the scenery flash by, they had no idea that the others would be on that same train two days later.  
  
By sunset, they had eaten and cleaned up, and they had their plans all figured out. They knew where they were headed and they were sure they would be alright if htey could just get away from Russia. Spencer was curled up on the seat, looking over one of the BBA's many Blading magazines. His feet were up on the table and for the first time in what seemed like forever he was completely relaxed.  
  
Ian appeared again after he had freshened up and came over to sit beside Spencer. He was so tired form all the running and the insane day he'd just survived. He pretty much dropped down, peeking over the pages of the book.  
  
"What'cha readin?"  
  
"Blading magazine." He answered simply, turning the page.  
  
Ian laughed. "Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
Spencer rolled his eyes and grinned as he went back to his magazine. "Why do you ask questions that you already answer yourself?"  
  
Ian just sniffed and looked about the cabin, finally finding a blanket in one of the storage cupboards. He made his way back to the seat and settled down near Spencer, not taking the chance of being too far away from protection.  
  
"What's wrong with the other seat?" Spencer chuckled. he didn't mind having Ian near him, in fact he enjoyed being able to protect him.  
  
Ian just stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I like your seat better!"  
  
Spencer shook his head. Ian was quite playful and an unbelievable pain in the ass when he was away from the strictness of rules, but that's what had made him so much fun to be around. With Ian, there was nothing too stupid to say or do, and any small thing made him laugh. It was refreshing for him, since he had been trained much more harshly than Ian. If it weren't for the little one, he might have been a total soldier. Ian had a way of bringing out the foolishness in him.  
  
By now Ian had tried to get comfortable, but he was failing miserably. He had nothing to support his neck on. He looked about and finding nothing, his eyes came to rest on Spencer's lap where he held the magazine. Normally he wouldn't dare go that close, but hell! he was safe here and the thought of that comfort made him throw aside all fear and caution. Spencer would never hurt him! At least... he hoped.  
  
Spencer blinked as all of a sudden his arm was moving and not of its own accord! he looked down to see Ian. He watched dumfounded and a bit shocked as Ian lifted his arm just enough to crwal under adn settle down, his head in Spencer's lap. He yawned widely and opened his eyes, smiling up at the still staring Spencer.  
  
"I'm taking a quick nap. Keep watch for me..."  
  
Spencer just nodded, only half hearing what Ian said. He was more concerned about the wave of warmth that had spread over him. The temperature had not changed in the room, but it was a like a blanket settling over him. A kind of calm seeped into his weary bones as he watched Ian sleep. A sense of safety and above that Pride. He was keeping Ian safe. Ian trusted him. the furrowed brow he seemed to forever have dissappeared and the constant fear of pain receded, leaving brilliant Icy blue eyes behind. He was so comfortable he tightened his grip on his younger counterpart. There was an emotion there. One that he'd never felt. Care? Love? maybe. But for now he would just take what he had and enjoy it. He was still getting used to the feeling of freedom.  
  
"Could loving you ever be wrong?" he chuckled as he reached down and removed Ian's goggles, placing them on the table with the magazine. Even more surprised with himself, he stroked Ian's hair a moment in unacknowledged adoration before pulling the covers up that had slipped off of Ian's small shoulders. Yawning himself, he closed his eyes and rather than sleeping he dozed, keeping alert for danger, free hand still touching Ian's hair.  
  
"That's nice..." Ian purred half-asleep as he felt the hand in his hair. He snuggled closer and smiled.  
  
Spencer just chuckled again, and let the sound of the train occupy his ears.  
  
He was startled awake again a few hours later by Ian's startled squeak. He was bolt upright and shaking violently. He'd had another nightmare for sure. They all had them before and they still had them now. The things they had seen would never be forgotten completely and sometimes it was too much even for them. Ian was only half awake and the images were still visible to him. Spencer was unsure how to react but his body reacted anyway. he reached out and grabbed Ian, pulling him into his lap and folding his arms around him, rocking gently.   
  
"Ian come on, wake up. you're safe." Spencer whispered as he tried to wake the shaking kid up.He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he still kept rocking him.   
He was rewarded by Ian practically jumping awake. He shuddered once and without warning threw his arms around Spencers neck, crying pitifully into his chest.  
  
"Hush hush..." he tried to soothe as he continued rocking. "it's alright. It was a nightmare." he felt stupid and rather awkward but he still continued, "I'm here. Everything is okay."  
  
As stupid as it sounded in his head, it seemed to calm Ian down greatly and he settled in against Spencer closing his eyes again. "I can't sleep. That nightmare will come again."  
  
"If it does, I will be here to wake you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, now hush." Spencer silenced Ian with a rather awkward kiss to the forehead, feeling like an idiot for even trying.   
  
Ian smiled and mumbled softly, "Spencer?"  
  
"Yes?" Spencer looked down into the red-violet eyes that glimmered in the low light of the room  
  
"I love how easy it is to be myself around you. You never judge me. For once in my life," he closed his eyes and snuggled close "For once I can be be myself."  
  
Spencer actual;ly felt himself blush. This feeling of adoration was new, and he knew nothing about how to act, but it seemed for once, he needed to follow his heart rather than his mind. He hesitated a moment before leaning down and resting his chin on Ian's hair, closing his eyes.  
  
"No worries little one, I am here..." He mumbled in Russian before he dozed off too.  
  
Ian remained awake for a moment, wondering if Spencer understood just what he was feeling. He hoped so. He knew that spencer was not the idiot everyone took him to be. That Spencer was an act. the real Spencer was soft spoken and quiet, but so friendly and protective. Ian closed his eyes, blissfully ignorant of the world around him.  
  
"Someday, when we're free. I will be with you."  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
They were roused from their sleep by the train as it pulled up to the Station in Leningrad, in the late morning. Ian had grumbled quite a bit but still got up, retrieving his goggles, jacket and backpack. As they wakned off the train into the soflty falling snow, they just hoped that no one from BioVolt was there to greet them. They made their way quickly up the harbour front, seeking out a clothing store.   
  
They found one quite quickly and ducked inside looking about.  
  
"Can I help you?" the young clerk asked.  
  
"We're just looking for now." Spencer replied quietly. "But you could let us know when the next boat heading towards Dover, England will be leaving?"  
  
"Sure thing! the Boat leaves here at 2 pm! thats three hours from now!"  
  
Spencer smiled "thank you!" he turned to Ian. "I was right. we have three hours. Let's get some clothes and then find a restaraunt!"  
  
Ian agreed with enthusiasm and they set to work looking for the proper size clothing.  
  
  
******************  
  
Twenty minutes later, they emerged with bags in hand. Ian was grinning like a mad man. he had always wanted to go shopping, even if it was hurried. He followed close by Spencer as they walked the street in search of a restaraunt.  
  
"This place is small, and not too busy." Spencer pointed as he opened the door. he and Ian entered, and found a spot at a small corner table. they placed their bags under the table and waited for service.  
  
Within minutes they were each enjoying their lunches and cups of hot coffee. they had an hour before they had to make their way back down to the docks.  
  
"Finally, maybe we can get out of here!" I an said as they fnished their meal and paid the tab. They headed out again along the street towards the Boat terminal. It was still snowing but at least it meant the temperature was a bit more bearable. There was already a bustle of activity down on the loading bay, and the terminal looked almost as busy. At least they'd have the chance to blend in.  
  
Spencer had gone tothe ticket window and recieved boarding instructions while Ian found a seat in the terminal, among all of the tourists in the area. A mix of English, Russian and French permeated the room and made him uneasy. He hated too many people. When was Spencer gonna be finished over there?  
  
Spencer appeared with a serious look. Usually it meant trouble. He grabbed his bags and began walking towards the restrooms with Ian in tow. "we got trouble." he murmured.  
  
"Uh oh, what now?"  
  
"Boris ' men are here. I heard that Boris isn't here though. Strange how he wouldn't come to get us. We are after all, under his care."  
  
Ian snorted. "What do I care about Boris? If I never see him again I'll be happy."  
  
Spencer sighed. "I know how you feel, but you know you can't help but wonder how Boris is? I wonder if Voltaire executed him?"  
  
Ian blinked. "why would he do that?"  
  
"Remember that we escaped. Boris is sure to be killed. And honestly, I don't know if I want that."  
  
Ian sighed, "Way to go and make me feel bad. You know when I think about it, I guess Boris is a big part of who we are. he did after all raise us."  
  
Spencer ducked into the men's restroom and headed to the far stall. Ian took the one next to him. They spoke quietly through the walls. "Change into your new stuff. We have to get out of these clothes."  
  
Ian did as he was told, Slipping into a pair of dark denim jeans and a black ribbed-knit sweater. Over it he threw on a vest and some gloves and a pair of black boots. He even tossed his goggles into his travel sack, pulling out his passport and ticket, then zipping up the bag. He came out and walked to the sink, running a comb through his hair and then giving it a shake. He hoisted himself up onto the sink and waited for spencer to finish. He wondered if everything would turn out right. Now they had to be extra careful with Voltaire's men lurking about.  
  
Spencer emerged in a pair of beige cargo pants and an orange chenile sweater. A leather jacket rested on his shoulders and sunglasses rested in his hairline. He looked like a whole other person in that outfit. Ian stared a moment. He looked so good. It was hard to believe that a change of clothes could do that for a person. Spencer had given his hair a quick run through and adjusted the collar of his jacket. Turning to Ian he grinned. "Voila!"  
  
Ian chuckled. At least they blended in now. He jumped down and made his way outside, looking about carefully before heading towards the boarding area. He presented his Passport to the guard at the gate and after a quick check was let through. He waited for Spencer to follow suit, but a yell stopped them dead and made the guard jump.  
  
"That's Spencer. Get him!"  
  
"Shit!" spencer cursed. He looked at Ian who was scared stiff. he hissed. "Go Ian! get on the Ship!"  
  
"but!" Ian protested.  
  
"Spencer shut him up with a quick kiss on the lips and a gentle shove. "Go! I will catch up! I just gotta shake these guys!"  
  
Ian wanted to protest but he knew better. He turned and headed toward the ship, praying that Spencer would out run them. He opened his bag, taking out the cell phone that was included in the package and looked at it carefully. He knew Spencer's number for the phone he had on him was in the directory. But he couldn't risk calling now. Spencer needed to concentrate on escape. He sighed and waited on the outside deck, not noticing the cold. He waited to see Spencer run along the walkway but saw nothing.  
  
Spencer had taken off at a sprint down the crowded hallway, dodging startled tourists and leaping seats like hurdles. He turned down a corridor and headed towards the exit. It didn't matter if he didn't make this boat. He just had to make sure they didn't catch up to Ian. He put on speed, timing it so he managed to make it out of the automatic doors before they turned the corner. He ran across the parking lot and up the harbourfront street, his pursuers close on his heels. there was onl about ten seconds between him and his death. He had to keep running. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going, but he hoped he could find a safe place to hide soon. He needed to put a bit more distance between him and his captors.  
  
Catching sight of the clothing store he had been in he headed that way through the crowded streets, dashing inside as someone was coming in. The startled clerk looked at him, recognizing him as a customer from earlier.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Spencer spoke hurrriedly. "There are criminals chasing me. I need to hide. Do you have a place?"  
  
The clerk asked no questions, rather she ushered him over to a small curtained off door, hidden from plain sight by a mirrored glass. she opened the door to a small apartment. "Please by all means hide here. I'll keep them out."  
  
He thanked her hastily and she left, closing the door behind her, leaving Spencer in the small apartment alone. Still not satisfied, he hid in a nearby broom closet, looking out through a crack in the door. He would miss the boat for sure now, but he knew Ian was safe. As soon as that ship set sail, Ian would be fine. He remembered he had the cell phone and pulled it out of his bag. looking through the directory, he saw the number for Ian's phone. At least he could contact him should he need to. If he missed this boat, he would just catch the next one. Unlike a plane, Boats ran in stormy weather which ensured he would get a way out of the country. He just wished that he could have been with Ian to protect him. He knew Ian was capable, but he still felt bad. Curling up to wait in the closet, he sighed.  
  
"Youre on your own now Little one. Take care. Don't lose hope. I will find you."   
  
He played with the phone as he waited and the idea struck him. He typed in a message to Ian. This way the phone wouldn't ring but it would let Ian know he was safe. punching in the letters he typed:  
LITTLE ONE,  
I WILL FIND YOU  
LOVE YOU.  
  
There. He couldn't believe he had typed that but thre it was on the screen. He was admitting it. he did Love Ian. He just hoped it would help. taking a deep breath he pushed the button, sending the message. That done, he fell silent, ears straining to pick up any sound. It was going to be a long wait.  
  
Ian waited and waited. No Spencer. The last call was issued. Still he did not show. Finally, Ian felt the boat lurch then begin to pull out of port. They had set Sail. Specner was still in the city. Ian wanted to go back after Spencer but he knew better. Spencer had sent him ahead for a reason. he couldn't give up hope. Spencer would find a way to reach him, even if it was on a different ship. he looked down at his phone. to his surprise a message blinked on the display. moving inside, he sat at a nearby table, finally checking the message,  
"little one, I will find you. Love you." Ian read silently. A sad smile crossed his face. It would be a lonely trip. but at least Spencer was okay. he quickly returned the message.  
  
LOVE YOU TOO.  
SEE YOU IN DOVER.  
  
Putting his phone away he decided to see if he could manage to get a cabin on board. he wanted to rest in safety. Passing a Games room, Complete with a Beyblading areana, he approached a customer service desk. A small British woman adressed him. "can I help you young sir?"  
  
Ian smiled slightly. "Yes Ma'am. I'd like to know if it's possible to get a cabin? I'm travelling by myself and I would feel safer there."  
  
The woman smiled wamrly. "Are you on board right up until Dover?"  
  
Ian nodded.  
  
"Alright then, but first are you a Beyblader? There are special rates for Bladers and coaches?"  
  
Ian nodded. "I am a tournament blader. what do you need as proof?"  
  
The woman just smiled, the small wrinkles at her eyes seemed to make her seem grandmotherly. "If you have a Beyblade I'll accept that as proof."  
  
Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out Wyborg, keeping the bit-chip hidden. "here."  
  
"very well." the woman scnaned a lerge log book. "There's a cabin on this floor at the end of the hall. you may keep that room until we reach Dover."  
  
Taking the keys offered, Ian paid the woman and gave a grateful smile. "thank you so much."  
  
"not a bother!" the woman replied cheerfully before turning back to her work.  
  
Ian found his room and unlocked the door. he walked in and relocked it. Then he made his way to the bed, throwing off his jacket and backpack. He was relieved that Spencer was okay, but he was still a bit lonely.He would have to find a way to take his mind off of the situation. Lying down, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It worked, but he was a bit edgy. He didn't feel safe. It was nothing like the comfort he felt when he was curled up in Spencer's lap on the train. At least he would have the chance to rest for the three day trip.  
  
****************************  
  
Spencer had xplained his situation to the store clerk, and she seemed to sympathize. She offered him the couch in her apartment for the night, as she turned out to be a real fan of Beyblading. She was an amateur blader, but she had spirit. She had challenged Spencer to a couple of rounds and it helped take his mind off things. When he settled down for the night on the couch he slept fitfully. he could not seem to stop worrying. He almost felt sick to his stomach. It took nearly two hours, but he eventually forced himself into sleep. he would board the first ship out in the morning.  
  
He was awoken a few hours later by a hand shaking him. It was the clerk. She smiled down at him. "You might want to grab a shower now. Your boat will be leaving in two hours."  
  
Sleepily he thanked her and took her advice. He had a hot shower, which made him feel a hundred percent better. he dressed in his same clothes and quickly cleaned up. When he emerged, she had breakfest made. She handed him a plate and encouraged him to eat.  
  
"You should eat before you go, Its a long wait between meals."  
  
Spencer accepted and ate, though he was not hungry. When he had finished he quickly helped her clean up and when he was ready to leave he asked, "how can I repay your kindness?"  
  
the girl laughed. "No payment needed. I just want an Autograph?" she grinned.  
  
Spencer laughed. "alright. That I can do."  
  
After singing an autograph for her and a friend he gave her a grateful kiss on the cheek in thanks before heaading back down to the docks, determined to get on this boat.  
  
*******************  
  
"We are now docking in Dover, England. Those getting off please ensure you have all your belongings." the speaker droned as the ship pulled in. Ian had been ready for hours and he hoped the worst part was over. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed down to the walkway. He made his way off and looked about for the said official with the jacket. He saw no one. He hadn't heard from Spencer so he hoped he was alright. Just in case he was being chased, he didn't call. that would have given him away if he had been hiding. He noticed though, the weather was considerably warmer here. He wondered if it was just in Moscow that it was always cold. He found a spot to sit and waited patiently. he hoped that the official would show, or he was on his own to find a way to London.  
  
By nightfall no one had come and Ian took a cab to a nearby motel. He checked in and when he was settled in his room he decided that in the morning he would go back to the docks and wait. If no one showed, he would leave for london on his own. He took the chance to get a better travel bag and some new clothes. He ate a small meal and managed to find the address of the train station. He had contacted the BBA and they had managed to wire transfer reimbursement money to him for the amount of abuse he had sufferd during his time in BioVolt. After he had signed for it in the bank he took the money and headed back. It was quite a bit and he was happy to have the money for the flights he would have to take if that official didn't arrive, and stupid him forgot to ask. When he had arrived home he was wiped. He had been on his feet all day. He took a shower and went to bed early. He was going to be up and out by 7 am.  
  
He awoke at 6 am, unable to sleep anymore. He washed up and changed. Feeling better, he dropped off his keys at the desk and headed on his way. the walk to the docks woke him up and he managed to find a place in the terminal to wait for this so called offical. Finding a magazine stand, he picked up a few European Beyblading magazines and sat down, with a feeling that it would be a long wait.  
  
He was right. Noon came and there was no sign of the man. He began to feel doubtful and by two in the afternoon he was by the window looking out. past six and he was feeling utterly hopeless. The official wasn't coming. He sat down on a nearby bench and watched the harbour. It was getting dark and no one was coming to help. He hoped Spencer would be on one of the boats arriving soon.  
  
Ten p.m. and he had been there all day. Three boats had come in, each with no Spencer. Ian sat, not caring to move. He had been abandoned here. He was all alone.  
  
  
~I'm Standing on a bridge   
  
  
I'm waitin in the dark   
  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
  
Theres nothing but the rain   
  
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
  
Won't somebody come take me home? 


	7. Important Note!

Authors Note: This next chapter was graciously written by IceBlader Bryan, the exclusive artist of my site http://www.beyondblading.vze.com  
  
  
This chapter includes the Boris Robert connection so please tread carefully! Before you read just make sure you read this little note.  
  
  
If you look at Robert and Boris you will see A LOT of similarities. (and I mean its SCARY!)  
  
  
  
The coloring nad styling of hte hair is so similar, as are their Body shapes and facial structure. Their eyes are the same, although of a different color. You must remember, Robert's is still young, so he does not have the fully developed resemblance. (I could go on but it would take too long)  
  
Just please keep an open mind as you read!  
  
  
AGAIN this next chapter was graciously Written by ICEBLADER BRYAN 


	8. The Waiting Game

Tick, tick, tick.  
  
Garnet eyes refused to acknowledge what his ears already confirmed. It had only been two hours since his phone went dead. Two hours of wondering what had befallen his friend. And needless to say, Robert hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since.  
  
He sighed and ran a bare hand through bedraggled hair. Sleep would elude him the remainder of the night and he knew it. Staring at the ceiling was by no means entertaining for an overactive and troubled mind. He needed to do something, call someone, anything to keep busy. So he made the effort to throw off the blankets and greet the chill night air.  
  
He made his way first to the bathroom, deciding if he was up now, he might as well stay up. Perhaps a hot shower would help him confront the rest of this long wait ahead of him..  
  
"Ack!" he hissed as the light came blindingly alive, forcing him to shield sensitive eyes if just for a moment. He was sure he had asked someone to fix that infernal thing! The only non-adjustable light left in his room, it had to be here.  
  
Luckily, the hot shower was without incident, although it wasn't as relaxing as he had hoped. His mind just kept drifting back to that brief call that started this whole mess. That sinking feeling that something went wrong refused to be pushed away. In fact by the time he got out of the shower he practically stalked back to his room to fetch some clothes, slamming off that blasted light and frowning all the way.  
  
He didn't need light to throw on the first thing that found his hand, soft crimson draw string pants and a laced, or rather, unlaced, shirt. And it was mere second nature that brought his blade, Grypholyon, to his hand on the way out the door.  
  
//"Hello?" Robert had answered, still half asleep from the suddenness of his waking.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Johnny? You're breaking up. I can barely hear."  
  
"I know, listen ---"//  
  
Robert shook his head in the dim lit halls of his manor. It was just their luck to have the phone die just before something important was to be discussed. He walked the halls in silence; only the soft ringing of his boots across marble marked his passing. His mind was in complete turmoil. What could Johnny have possibly wanted to tell him? Were they in danger? He growled slightly in his frustration as he opened the double doors to his private room. At least here he could avoid the questions the servants would undoubtedly ask if they found him awake at this hour. At least here he could be himself.  
  
He tossed his blade gently on the desk in front of him as he leapt into his comfy seat to the Beyblades metallic parts chiming together. Blade and Blader were both settled in a matter of moments, the Cross Gryphon attack ring aligned in such a way that his Spirit was facing him in all its glory, and Robert, slumped in his seat with feet atop his desk staring into the Bit Chip for even just a moment of peace..  
  
For the first time, he found none.  
  
"Dammit Johnny. You better be alright." He sniffed and averted his gaze painfully towards the window.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Uh oh. I know that look," the fiery youth crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.  
  
The two Majestics had just finished off a candle-lit dinner in Roberts's private room some time ago and the young Prince hadn't spoke a word since. He was as laid back as his Scottish counterpart, chair so close to tipping it would un-nerve some people, feet so ungraciously placed on the now clear table, but he never lifted his gaze. Roberts eyes were fixed somewhere off in the distance, while his hand, particularly his thumb, was quite active with an object in his protective grasp. Johnny knew from experience it was his Blade in his hand, and he was fidgeting with the Bit Chip. That only meant one thing.  
  
"All right Tough Stuff," Johnny brought his chair down hard on purpose, snapping Robert back into reality and right on the Scots now straight face, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing," Robert gave all too easily, keeping his face clear and calm, actually he kind of looked like he been caught red handed for something.  
  
"Heh, liar." Johnny couldn't help but smirk, he knew Robert too well to be fooled, "Don't make me ask Grypholyon," he pointed to the blade in his sheltered grip.  
  
Robert made a quick glance down at his hand, his thumb still nervously stroking his precious Bit Chip for comfort, and sighed deeply knowing full well he'd been caught. But instead of gracing Johnny with an immediate reply, he rocked his chair first, eyes glancing at everything but the fiery youth himself. But it didn't last long and he soon gave in to Johnny's persistent stare, tossing his Blade onto the desk where his feet would have been if he hadn't decided to sit up.  
  
"Come on!" Johnny's eyes turned from stern to worried, "This is way not like you Robert."  
  
"I'm troubled."  
  
"Naw shit," Johnny snorted at the obvious.  
  
This managed to stir a frown, if only for a brief moment before pooling back into that troubled expression Robert had been wearing all night, "It was a call I got a few days back."  
  
"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," Johnny had crossed his arms loosely over his chest and leaned back in his chair once again, "So spill already!"  
  
Robert sighed and closed his eyes, as if willing the words to come, "It was Kai."  
  
"As in 'Breaker Kai? What the hell did he want?" Johnny couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Him and Rei had been working on a plan together and the final phases required my assistance, and more importantly, my house and hospitality." Robert continued, refusing to give too much detail, which nearly drove the other young knight up the wall.  
  
"Would you stop being so vague? It's annoying," Johnny gave Robert a warning glance, "Plan to do what? What could they possibly want with you and your house?"  
  
"Alright, alright," Robert raised his hands in defeat. "Kai and Rei are going to, or to be more accurate, in Russia right now on a rescue mission. They wish to free the Demolition Boys from Voltaire's evil clutches and hide them here until further notice."  
  
"They want to do WHAT?" Johnny kicked himself off the table in surprise, and put himself on a very dangerous angle in the meantime. Having to hold himself up in the chair as it perched on the two remaining legs touching the floor, it took a moment to ensure he wouldn't tip back and spill him ungraciously on the floor.  
  
"Rescue the Demolition Boys," Robert stated again in all seriousness, even ignoring the fact Johnny almost ended up on his backside on the floor.  
  
"WHY?" Johnny asked, "Why them? Did they forget the World Championship so easily?"  
  
"No," Roberts voice remained calm even though he wanted to spill everything to his closest friend right there, "no, no one has forgotten those few dark days."  
  
"Then why, Robert?" Johnny barraged him with that same question, determined to get an answer, "They were Monsters. Incredibly powerful Monsters. what could they possibly need rescuing from?"  
  
"Because life in the Abbey is not a life even Monsters deserve," Robert had gotten to his feet and slammed his fists on the table sending Grypholyon rattling.  
  
That move seemed to startle Robert as much as it did Johnny. Johnny had fallen dead silent just staring at Robert in total disbelief at the sudden outburst. Robert took notice of that and quickly shook his head. With a polite cough he returned to his seat and kept his gaze to anything but those violet pools of his Scottish counterpart.  
  
"Robert?" Johnny dared to ask, and even then did so quite timidly.  
  
"They are not Monsters, Jonathan." Robert offered barely audible, "Yes, they are powerful. yes they did terrible things. but they are not Monsters."  
  
"Well I'm still not convinced." Johnny muttered, seeking out his Salamander necklace for reassurance.  
  
Robert only signed, not feeling up to continuing the issue further, "Well I agreed to help, regardless of your feelings towards them. They will be arriving soon."  
  
"Then I'll just insure I'm far away when they do."  
  
That stung. Robert knew how Johnny felt about the Demolition Boys, and he couldn't fault him for it either. After all, Robert had been withholding the truth of the whole matter; Johnny was just acting on what he was provided with. But now he was torn between his closest companion and helping rescue children who desperately needed to escape the tortured life of Biovolt. It stung deeper then he would have ever expected. Which made everything so much harder.  
  
"Jonathan," Robert started more formally, a nickname could never hold the gravity of Roberts request, "I want you to travel to Russia and escort them back." he raised his head and caught Johnny's gaze once more, hoping to the heavens he could hold back the tears at his friends flat out and most definite refusal.  
  
"What?" it was so unexpected Johnny almost missed it altogether, "wait a minute. me? Why me?" his grip on his sacred spirit had become noticeably more desperate as he looked to Robert with a 'how could you ask this of me' expression.  
  
"Because you're my friend. because I trust you, and because regardless of your feelings towards them I know you'll get the job done right." Robert offered up freely and without pause.  
  
//Because I love you and want so bad for you to understand. and I didn't have the strength to tell you myself.//  
  
"But. Gods." Johnny leaned his elbows hard on the table and sought the support of his Beast, burying his head in his hands for just a moment. With a forceful sigh he raised his head once more, "no, no way! Why me? Why not you?"  
  
"Because I can't!" the strain in his voice was unbearably noticeable as he fought back a wave of tears, suppressed memories, and past aches.  
  
//Gods how I would love to be there right now. in your place. //  
  
"I just can't.." now it was Robert seeking comfort in his Bit Beast, concentrating all on the tiny Chip in front of him and the soothing presence of Grypholyon in the back of his mind.  
  
"Why not?" Johnny's temper was beginning to flare with Roberts's evasiveness.  
  
// Why did you have to ask that.? But then again, I should have saw it coming.//  
  
Robert inwardly flinched, "Biovolt would not hesitate to recapture me," Robert knew he could no longer keep on hiding with an answer like that.  
  
"Recapture? Robert what are you talking about?" Johnny went from angry to worrisome curiosity in less then two seconds, a new record.  
  
He closed his eyes one more time, letting his Beast give him the added strength to continue, "I was in the Abbey once. I know what Boris puts the Boys through. I've been put through it too." he couldn't help it, he shut his eyes tight against the memories that threatened to devour him.  
  
"Go no further," Johnny stated immediately after he saw Roberts's eyes fly shut hard and fast, "Lets leave the rest unsaid." He couldn't accept to see Robert hurt like that, even if he had no idea why it hurt him so.  
  
"No, you need to hear it. you deserve to hear it.."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
And I told you everything. Robert had long left his chair to pace quietly near the large window overlooking the castle courtyard still bathed in moonlight. As much as it hurt you to see me like that. he sighed, remembering those violet eyes resting on him, silently begging the young Prince to stop torturing himself. All the abuse, torture, and experimentation one would go through on a day-to-day basis. It made you sick; as much as you tried to hide it. he couldn't help but smirk remembering how badly he was trying to be tough through the gruesome details Robert just couldn't help but let slip. The memories were just too vivid to be ignored. I know. I know you Johnny. He sighed again and veered back to the comforting presence of his Beyblade.  
  
Then there was the little fact of how I should be dead by now if not for my beautiful Grypholyon to protect me. Robert had picked up the Blade and was habitually running his thumb over the polished surface of the Bitchip. Ha that one scared you further then you would ever admit. After all it should, I still fear the night, not knowing if I will wake again. The thought of those chemicals running unaltered through his veins made his blood run cold even now. Biovolt had made it quite clear that if they couldn't have the young Prince, no one should, and Boris was ordered to administer the poison.  
  
//"I could kill Boris for all he has done." Johnny spat as he continued to absorb everything Robert had forced out of himself and at the same time tried to comfort the young Prince in one of the darkest hours he's seen yet. //  
  
But no matter how many gruesome tales he told of Boris' handiwork in Biovolt, Robert could never actually hate the man.  
  
//"No. you mustn't." Robert found himself replying through the tears and sniffles that choked his voice, "Boris is completely innocent. he was ordered to do those things."  
  
"Robert you actually believe that?" Johnny took his hand away from Roberts shoulder if just for a moment.  
  
"I do." Robert made the effort to reach out to Grypholyon, grasping the blade in trembling hands.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I just do." Robert replied bringing his Beyblade to his chest, "Its just something I know"//  
  
"I just do." Robert repeated his memory, holding Grypholyon close as he returned to his chair, "You won't let me hate him," he spoke to his blade as easily as if he'd done it a thousand times before.  
  
//"How?" Johnny asked again, not satisfied with just a feeling.  
  
"He's my. my."//  
  
"My father." he finished aloud once again. "Boris is my father. I cannot hate him. He's family. My proud and noble family. Grypholyons family," he traced around the attack ring with a gentle finger, "he knew this would happen. he asked you to protect me. and you did."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"He's your. oh Gods Robert!" Johnny couldn't believe his ears.  
  
But Robert remained in place, silent and still trembling, holding Grypholyon like it was his life. By now his face was completely a mess, tear stained and puffy, hair askew from nervous hands and sleeves stuck to his arms from the amount of tears shed into them. Johnny stood ever faithful by his side, hands massaging tense shoulders with unusual gentleness.  
  
"I never knew. I would never have guessed." Johnny was at a loss for words to comfort his distraught friend. "I'll go. I'll do it."  
  
"Hm?" Robert released his hold on his Blade to look up over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll go and escort them all here for you," Johnny repeated in more detail. "It's the least I can do for questioning you."  
  
"But."  
  
Robert was silenced with a touch of two gentle fingers to his lips and a shake of that fiery head, "Don't."  
  
"Thanks." Robert nodded and tried a weak smile, ".when?"  
  
"In the morning," Johnny replied but before Robert could put words to that 'why not sooner' expression he was gathering, he added, "Tonight I shall hold the line against the darkness."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
He left that morning, just as he said, and with no complaints.  
  
Robert had placed his Beyblade back onto the desk and ran a hand through his purple crested head. That had been the most comforting night in a long time, curled up against the Glasgow Warriors soft skin, totally fearless of the night or never waking. Johnny was there, and that was all that mattered. The tears had ebbed away, the memories forgotten for another time; all that remained was endless warmth and a gentle hand through his hair, and that was all he ever wanted. Anything more would just have been an added bonus.  
  
But reality prevailed, Johnny was gone, and there was no way to know when or if he'd come back. Robert groaned and thrust the heels of his hands in his face, he really needed to do something or he'd go insane before sunrise.  
  
He let his hands fall back to his lap as he scoured the room for something, anything, to keep his mind busy. There was the chessboard, the last game to be played out between the two young knights still stood unfinished. Robert shook his head and turned away; that wasn't going to help him not think of Johnny.  
  
He sighed again; maybe he should call some one. It was definitely a better option then suffering alone. But a quick glance out the window made him rethink that last thought. It was, after all still very early in the morning. None of his friends would be up at this hour.  
  
But no matter how much he told himself no, he never took his eyes ff the phone. Maybe Oliver would be kind enough to forgive such a rude awakening just this once. 


	9. Reunion

Authors Note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I am sorry I haven't been updating my site or my fics, but I have been extra busy with schoolwork! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please review again!  
Ian felt like crying. He'd made it so far and now he was alone. It looked like he would have to find somewhere to go. He had no idea what was next. He wasn't sure if he should head to London on his own and seek out the B.B.A. or remain here and wait. It didn't look like Spencer had made it either. Ian wondered if maybe they had caught him. What if BioVolt killed him?  
  
Ian pushed the thought from his mind as he sat. Being pessimistic wasn't going to make anything better. He opened his travel bag again, almost as if he hoped to find some clue as to what to do next. His hand hit something metal. He blinked, not remembering leaving anything metal besides his extra Blade in the bag, and that was in the outer pocket. With shaking hands he felt about. It was a blade, but it felt strange. Ian quickly pulled it out, eyes wide. Pure blue shone in the low light, intermingled with blacks and purples and yellow. It was heavy, and larger than most blades, but smooth and warm in his hands. It showed the nicks and scratches of age and use but the carved whales on the attack ring were as pristine as the day the blade was made. And in the center shining, almost glowing with a blue violet light was Ballina. Seaborg. The actual Seaborg, the one Spencer used, somehow he had slipped it to Ian.  
  
"But why?" Ian muttered as he tried to figure it out. "Why did you give me your real blade? You KEPT your practice blade and gave me your real one."  
  
Ian began to sob quietly "you idiot." He meant it in a loving way, but he was almost mad that Spencer would do that! It was like he had given up already. Ian wanted to be mad at him, but in order to yell at Spencer, Spencer would actually have to BE there. Ian wiped his eyes and grumbled softly,  
  
"Baka.Why did you do that."  
  
"Finally!" came a males voice from behind him.  
  
Ian was sure the man addressed someone else so he remained where he was.  
  
"Ian!" The voice called again.  
  
Ian turned to look. A man was coming towards him with a worried look. The man was dressed in a black jacket with the B.B.A. logo on it. A Bandanna wrapped around his head, and cut off gloves on his hands, he looked Familiar.  
  
As he made his way over, Ian finally recognized him. "D.J. Jazzman?"  
  
The man grinned. "You don't forget much do you! And just call me Jazz."  
  
Ian nodded, "alright Jazz, but you were supposed to be here last night!"  
  
Jazz shook his head. "I know. But BioVolt was poking around the place where I was staying, so I had to stay clear until they left. Then they were all over London, so I had to hide out for the night. I'm sorry Ian."  
  
"No apologies." Ian smiled. I'm just glad I'm not alone now. Have you heard from any of the other Demolition Boys?"  
  
Jazz gave him a peculiar look that Ian just couldn't read. "Sorry Ian. Kai contacted me a few days ago but that was before he went in to get you guys. I haven't heard from them since. What about Spencer, shouldn't he be with you?"  
  
"He was." Ian sighed. "But we got separated. I think BioVolt got a hold of him."  
  
Jazz shook his head again. "No, they didn't. I contacted the Official that helped you in Leningrad. They didn't catch him there. He got away, so please don't give up yet. There's still a chance he made it."  
  
Ian nodded. "That's what I'm hoping."  
  
Jazz motioned to the parking lot. "Let's go. My car is out in the parking lot. The sooner we get out of here the better I'll feel. Besides, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Ian followed behind Jazz, never letting Jazz get too far ahead. And the more he looked at Jazz, the more he was curious. Jazz didn't fit in at all in the British culture. To break the silence Ian decided to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
"Aren't you the B.B.A. Official Tournament Judge?"  
  
Jazz gave him a grin over his shoulder. "The one and only! But I do a hell of a lot more than just monitor matches. "  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Everywhere!" he grinned. "I go where the tournaments are! I really don't stay in one place too long. I tend to be called back and forth to different places, to see to safety issues involving all Bladers, and investigate all suspicious events related to the sport and its competitors."  
  
"So, you just happened to be here to help me?"  
  
Jazz again flashed him that bright smile. "Actually, I was in Scotland, Glasgow to be exact. The B.B.A. called me about Rei and Kai who were going to break you all out of BioVolt. I was told that your plans would all involve traveling to Dover first before anything else. I decided I wanted to come help out. And I waited until I got the call that you were on the boat before I left. Unfortunately BioVolt decided to start poking around the Hotel where I was staying. As soon as it was safe I drove down here to pick you guys up!  
  
Ian whistled "That's an awful long drive."  
  
"Nah! I love traveling! Besides, It's part of my job, and I love my job."  
  
They fell silent again until they were a few meters from Jazz's car. Ian froze, his hand clutching Spencer's blade. Someone was there by the car!  
  
"Jazz!" Ian hissed, pointed to the shadow  
  
Jazz looked quickly at the shadow before turning back to Ian. "It's alright. He's friendly. He's going with us to London.  
  
Ian relaxed a little. All this secrecy was making him paranoid, if not a little crazy. As he got closer, he could see the figure was only a few inches shorter than Jazzman, and he was clad in a Brown leather blazer and beige pants. It was male, and he leaned against a lamppost, tossing and catching a Beyblade. So he was a blader too. A pair of metallic, blue rimmed sunglasses were perched casually in his golden hair.  
  
Sunglasses?  
  
Leather jacket?  
  
Beige pants?  
  
Beyblade?  
  
"Spencer?" Ian barely managed to choke out. 


	10. On The Run Again

"They're in here! I know it!"  
  
"Search all the seats on this train. No one gets off or on until we're done our search"  
  
"Let's get to it! We want Tala and Bryan alive. The rest you can kill!"  
  
Johnny awoke with a start. He hadn't slept peacefully since the train had left the station. He had that feeling, that sensation that something bad was afoot. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his palms were clammy. The conversation with Robert. It had been cut off so suddenly earlier.  
  
He sat up in his small space and looked over. Tala was still asleep and so were Rei and Kai. Was he dreaming? Those voices seemed too real to be imagined. Shaking his head he again watched everyone just to be sure they were all okay. Johnny normally couldn't care less, but for some reason, since Robert had asked with tears almost, he took extra care to ensure he did it right. After all, this was something Robert really seemed to believe in.  
  
Robert had changed. Not that it was a bad thing, but it seemed since they had attended the world championship in Moscow, Robert had seemed to have a lot more respect for everyone. Even the Demolition Boys, who had been the enemy. Johnny noticed that Robert also seemed to smile a lot more. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or surprised, but either way he had a mission to complete, and being a knight, he would never live it down if he failed. At least it was dark and everyone was asleep. No one would see the worry on his face.  
  
Bryan though, was awake and stood, staring out the window. His eyes were emotionless, or at least they looked that way. Johnny remembered that it was just how Bryan looked during the finals. Taking a deep breath and stifling a yawn he spoke.  
  
"Why are you up?"  
  
Bryan Merely shrugged. Johnny knew Bryan spoke very little outside battle. His behavior had been strange and the way he stuck to Tala like glue perplexed everyone. For a boy that had no emotions, he certainly did not act like it. But all of a sudden he seemed to fall back into his old mood.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Bryan's silvery violet eyes rose to meet his and he nodded. Johnny had been wrong about his gaze being emotionless. He seemed sincere. His eyes had changed, from a murderous madman just last year, to someone the farthest point from. Johnny figured it was the freedom that changed a person.  
  
"Johnny? Why are you here really? What aren't you telling us?"  
  
Johnny froze. Did he mean Robert's father, or the fact that he was actually sent to retrieve Robert's father. They didn't know about Boris. Johnny heaved a sigh and turned back to bed leaving Bryan to look out the window.  
  
Bryan just remained silent, not questioning him again. His own mind was troubled. There was no way they had gotten away that easily.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"We are now in our descent," the pilot crackled over the speakers. "If you look below you can see the city. We will be landing at approximately 8:45 pm local time."  
  
Johnny had been sitting by himself the whole flight. He was tired and cranky, and more worried than he had ever been. His Phone hadn't been working at all since he had been talking to Robert earlier, and now the phone wasn't even WORKING!  
  
"Bloody cell phone!" Johnny grumbled as he looked across at the others in the first class seats.  
  
Tala spoke quietly. "What's wrong with it Johnny?"  
  
"Bloody thing's been on the fritz since this mission began!" Johnny snapped yet again.  
  
Tala reached across the aisle and took the phone from Johnny's hand. Looking it over he seemed to be troubled. His forehead creased with anxiety and he turned off the phone quickly. Tossing it into one of the garbage bags near him he immediately explained to the very angry Johnny.  
  
"Johnny, that Phone is not on the fritz.There's a satellite signal tracking it. It's blocking your transmissions. It's not letting you call out, but it's locked on to your phone. They can tell exactly where we are."  
  
Bryan's fear had been confirmed. They weren't out of the fire yet. He hoped that throwing it away would throw them off for just a little while. They had planned to head to Paris first, but bad weather at that airport had forced them onto a direct flight. Either way, they were in big trouble now.  
  
Just as the plane came to a stop, they had started to rise when a stewardess approached them.  
  
"Would you please wait? There is someone from Copenhagen who wishes to speak with you before you leave the plane."  
  
They all looked at each other. By now Kai and Rei seemed thoroughly shaken, and Bryan felt that they had been caught for sure.  
  
"What the Bloody hell happened!" came a soft but dominating voice, as a young man stepped on to the plane, clad in A pair of Black suede pants and a warm, body fitting Blue sweater. "You had me just about crazy with worry Jonathan MacGregor! Now all of you this way! Hurry!"  
  
The others grabbed their things, still not able to see his face, and came out into the darkness, Following the teen to a small but very advanced looking plane. As soon as they ascended into the cabin the doors were shut immediately and the engines whirred to life. They finally saw who had ordered them to follow him.  
  
It was Robert. They all seemed to relax, glad it wasn't BioVolt.  
  
"God Robert, you Coulda been a little less demanding!" Johnny growled as he settled into a seat.  
  
Robert grinned. "And you my friend could have called me."  
  
"About the phone." Johnny began.  
  
Robert seemed to ignore the others in the room for a moment and came to sit on the floor right by Johnny's seat. He placed a finger to Johnny's lips and shook his head. "No worries. They're safe, you're safe, and that's all that matters to me. My father is safe here too. They flew him in this morning."  
  
"What about Ian and Spencer? Any word?" Tala spoke, almost afraid to speak. He was a bit shy now considering he still felt awful for everything his team had done in the past.  
  
Robert looked at him with a strange gentleness in his eyes. "We have not heard word, but the BBA in Leningrad said they made it out of Russia safely."  
  
"What's." Bryan's voice faltered. "What will happen to Boris.?"  
  
"He is here in Copenhagen, safe. We are going to fly to England. There is a BBA official there who has something for us. This little side trip will also throw off BioVolt"  
  
"You're leaving Boris here!" Tala seemed upset.  
  
"No you silly child. I am going too." Came a voice from near the back of the cabin.  
  
There sat Boris, still of course bandaged but now dressed in a pair of loose dress pants and a sweater.  
  
"Boris.How did you get here?" Tala did his best to hide the surprise.  
  
"Like Robert said, I was flown in this morning."  
  
Bryan shook his head. "No Robert said his Father was flown in."  
  
"Holy Shit!" Rei squawked. "No way!"  
  
Boris nodded. "As if you needed any comparison. Our features are similar and our blood identical."  
  
Everyone stood and sat motionless until everyone was required to take a seat and sit for the takeoff.  
  
"I.I don't believe it." Tala stammered. "We've always been around you. Even since we were kids.how?"  
  
"Complicated and long Tala. Complicated and long. Just relax. The most important thing is everyone is safe."  
  
Bryan spoke up. "Except for Sergei and Ivan."  
  
"What?" Johnny tilted his head to one side, an eyebrow raised. "There are MORE of you?"  
  
"No no!" Tala corrected. "We are not much used to English names. Our Russian names are quite different. Sergei is Spencer real name. Ivan is Ian's real name. Sometimes we forget."  
  
"Either way I'm sure they are fine." Boris suggested. "They are capable. Just like you are."  
  
Conversation died away as the jet left the runway and taxied off, slowly beginning its ascent. It was a full twenty minutes before someone finally spoke.  
  
"So what are your real names then?" Rei said from over his seat.  
  
"I am Yuriy." Tala replied. "He is Boris."  
  
"Man that's confusing. Two Boris'."  
  
"Sometimes yes. But in Russia Robert's father went under Borlkoff. So it wasn't so bad. But let's just stick to the names you find easiest. Less confusion."  
  
Rei nodded then turned towards his silent partner. "Kai?"  
  
"I kept my name Rei, and I'm quite accustomed to hearing them called by their Russian names."  
  
Rei just nodded and sat back closing his eyes. He hadn't slept much since this whole rescue mission had started and now was his best chance for a quick nap. He had barely slipped into sleep when he felt a strong arm around his shoulder and he soon came to rest on Kai's chest. Rei opened one eye. Kai didn't smile, but he did tighten his grip, which usually was a gesture of affection. Rei settled back and glanced back across the aisle. What he saw made him grin. Maybe Johnny wasn't such a crab after all.  
  
"You had me scared to death Johnny. I thought you weren't coming back."  
  
"As I said before Robert. Someone must hold the line against the darkness. Your darkness."  
  
"And if I do not wake tomorrow?"  
  
"Then I will honor your memory and you shall live on in me forever. Bodyguard, Friend, Brother." Johnny raised a hand to brush across Roberts face. "Lover. I shall be all four."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"No. No you haven't. Do not leave me again Jonathan."  
  
Johnny smiled and removed his bandanna using it to wipe a tear that had threatened Robert's composure. Taking his beloved Salamalyon from around his neck he placed it around Robert's neck.  
  
"Now you have me near you always."  
  
"Johnny, I cannot take it! This is your."  
  
He was silenced with the first kiss he had ever received. Gentle, questing and reassuring all at once. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, in the arms of the one person who understood him.  
  
Jonathan MacGregor. 


	11. Freedom Comes On Royal Wings

"Well Guys, here you are. If you need me I am next door. We'll be leaving early in the morning. Get some sleep."  
  
With a nod, jazz left Ian and Spencer and headed to his own room. Ian turned on the light and looked around.  
  
They had spared no expense. The room was lavish and rather spacious with two large beds and a huge marble bathroom. Ian let out a small whistle.  
  
"I've never been in such a nice place."  
  
"No kidding." Spencer agreed.  
  
Throwing their bags down, they each sat on one of the beds. Now they could stop running and start living. Or at least, they hoped that was the case.  
  
Spencer rose and walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap, filling the bathwater. He then strode to the nearby dresser where Candles stood unlit. Taking the matches sitting on the table, he lit them one by one until all five candles cast their glow over the whole room. On his way by he turned off the light and sat down again. He never sat long, before he stood up again.  
  
"I need a bath. I feel disgusting." Spencer grumbled as he shrugged out of his jacket and peeled off his sweater.  
  
Ian tried his best not to look but it was in vain  
  
Dear Gods.  
  
The candles didn't help, and its soft glow seemed to glaze Spencer's skin with a pale orange glow. Each muscle, each feature painted in glorious honey over tones; every muscle perfect. Like those beautiful statues in a museum. He glanced back at Ian, who was by now blushing madly in the low light.  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
It was a simple invitation. But to Ian, it had thousands of possibilities. The most obvious one, being that something was about to happen between them. But so soon? Ian nodded slowly, but he was still unsure. He followed after his best friend as he headed to the bathroom, and politely looked away when Spencer undressed. After all, he had stared enough already.  
  
Only when he was sure that Spencer was already in the large tub did he dare to turn his eyes back. Spencer was looking at him worried.  
  
"It's just a bath little one. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. I can swear that to you. I've been your best friend for years. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I have never judged you, and I will not start now."  
  
Ian stared. Was this coming from someone who had always been the idiot? Ian scuffed his feet against the floor. "I know."  
  
He knew he was being difficult and finally he just stripped off his clothes and made his way over, settling down in the tub, facing Spencer. He finally dared to keep Spencer's gaze, and was greeted with tears. He was shocked, and a bit unnerved by this sudden emotion.  
  
"Spence? You okay? What's wrong?" Ian immediately grabbed hold of one of Spencer's hands and laced his fingers through his partners, holding their hands in front of their bodies.  
  
Spencer shook his head, unable to speak. He was so choked up. He took a deep and shuddering breath and only then did he raise his eyes back to meet Ian's. He spoke slowly and quietly, his voice quivering.  
  
"You're free Ian.I've brought you to freedom. You can go where you like now. You can leave the Demolition Boys for good! And you'll NEVER ever have to go back!"  
  
Ian blinked. Spencer had set him free? Just like that? Spencer was letting him go. He expected Ian to leave him! Ian dropped Spencer's hand only long enough to fling himself yet again into the blonde boy's arms.  
  
"I can't leave you! I'm only free with you."  
  
There. It was out. And he meant it. He continued.  
  
"You are my freedom Spencer. You are my life."  
  
Arms snaked about him, pulling him close. A cheek rested against his forehead, and warm tears flowed between them both. Ian's breath was taken away. The simple feeling of contact, simple skin contact. Wordless vows, silent promises were exchanged right there. Their bodies seemed to fit as well together as their hearts did. Ian felt his confidence come rushing back to him. He realized that his apprehension was actually fear of rejection. Now that it was settled, he felt that here was where he belonged. Lifting his chin, he stared deep into the sapphire pools that held no secrets. Bringing himself up To Spencer's level, he closed the distance between them.  
  
~I've been waiting all my life You make this moment feel so right, The feel of you just fills the night So come on, lets just Hold on tight.~  
  
Fire. Warmth. Wholeness. Completion.  
  
The soft kiss was returned and deepened. Kisses became caresses which became sweet surrender. The night was filled with as much expression and love as they could possibly give. Bodies merged and flowed together, Souls and hearts met. The pain of the past forgotten, even if for just one night. Just long enough to feel with every fiber of their existence, the pleasure and the passion of true freedom. The soft words and cries that carried in the night were not of lust, but love. They had boldly crossed the threshold of friends and became lovers.  
  
The sun rose far too early. Spencer opened one eye from where he lay. The weight and warmth of Ian, who slept curled against him, reassured him as warm memories of the night before made him smile. Propping himself up on one elbow he turned his eyes downwards to the sleeping boy in his arms. He traced small circles along Ian's shoulder with one finger, just watching the younger boy sleep. This moment was the most peaceful moment he'd ever experienced. Somewhere inside he hoped he would wake every morning this very way.  
  
"That tickles..." Ian mumbled as he cracked open one sleepy eye. Seeing Spencer looking down at him, his cheeks pinked. "Morning Spencer."  
  
"Good Morning." Serge chuckled as he watched Ian snuggle his way back under the sheets. Ian had managed to make the most of both Spencer' and the bed's warmth.  
  
"So do we have to get up yet?" Ian yawned widely.  
  
"Not yet. You can sleep a little longer." He replied, tightening his arm around Ian's waist.  
  
"'kay. Call me when it's time to get up."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hi everyone! So good to see you!" Oliver waved as he met Robert and Company in the terminal.  
  
"Good evening Oliver. Where's Enrique?"  
  
"He's gone to get his passport fixed. He'll be back any minute."  
  
No Sooner had it left Oliver's mouth, than Enrique came around the corner, carrying his passport. Seeing the others, he waved.  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
"Hi Enrique!" Rei waved back.  
  
Boris stood silent. He didn't like the idea of how open they were being. They weren't home free until they were safely back at Robert's manor. Besides, he felt so out of place in public.  
  
Oliver pulled Robert to the side to speak privately.  
  
"So I see Johnny made it back alright. When you had called me that night I was worried."  
  
Robert nodded. "Sorry I woke you so late."  
  
"It wasn't a problem. I was at the restaurant. Enrique had just flown in late that night, and I was preparing dinner for the both of us there, rather than go all the way back to my place."  
  
"You are coming with us?"  
  
"Of course Robert. Besides, its gets both me and Enrique away from caretakers and my annoying relatives."  
  
"Don't tell me. They're giving you and Enrique the big speech about how it's not proper to be seen with another boy in public so often?"  
  
Oliver laughed lightly. "You hit it right on the nose Robert. Besides, you know what will happen, should Enrique's butler ever catch him."  
  
Robert joined in the snicker. He was grateful for the friendship of the other Majestics. They were really the only ones who could fully comprehend just how difficult it was to be a unique person in the closed up world of the social elite. They had gone from being completely self absorbed, to friends of all the international Bladers.  
  
"Well, you're certainly a mish mash of a group aren't you?" came a voice from the hallway behind Oliver.  
  
"Show yourself." Robert demanded.  
  
"Good evening everyone." The shadow called as he approached the group. The light fell across him. Moon pale skin seemed to glow as much as his crimson eyes did. His hair styled much like Roberts only black, with the wild spikes in the front being a rich red. Dressed impeccably in a red dress shirt, leather blazer and black pants, if it wasn't for his accent, Robert would never have guessed who it was.  
  
"Hey! It's Sanguinex." Rei grinned. "And He's not as freakish anymore."  
  
Oliver grinned. "We all did some talking fixed things up. I mean after all we were the reasons they were cursed with their afflictions. We finally took some responsibility."  
  
"I don't mind my affliction thank you." Sanguinex half pouted. Seeing Bryan and Tala he stopped and looked at Robert quizzically. "Last I talked to all of you we had just had these guys locked up back in their Abbey? Weren't we trying to stop them from taking over the world?"  
  
Rei snickered. "That was Voltaire's doing. These guys just served as a tool. Boris too."  
  
"Considering Boris is your father I can understand why you'd want to help him." Sangua said as he nonchalantly tossed his blade from palm to palm.  
  
"Must you say that in front of the entire airport? We're trying NOT to draw attention as much as we can."  
  
"You knew?" Tala asked?  
  
"Well of course, considering my family had served Robert's family almost since they rose to power hundreds of years ago. I still do today. Oh and Robert, Your hair is enough reason for people to stare."  
  
He was rewarded with a glare on Robert's behalf.  
  
"Why are you in Paris?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"Traveling. I'm on my way back to Copenhagen to pick up my little brother."  
  
"I knew it seemed odd you were alone. Usually Lupinex travels with you everywhere Sangua?"  
  
"Well it was safer for him there. BioVolt was poking around here. I've seen what they have done to all of the Demolition Boys. And to be honest I didn't feel like letting my brother get turned into an experiment."  
  
"Good point." Robert agreed. "Well, you are welcome to a seat on the private jet. That is, if you haven't picked up your ticket yet?"  
  
"No actually. I haven't. I didn't reserve a ticket. I never do. I always seem to run into some problem that ends in me missing my flight and having to pay extra. I was on my way to ask about available seats when I saw all you guys. Listen, for the sake of your safety, I'd hide out somewhere less open. There are a few BioVolt goons looking for info regarding your whereabouts."  
  
Robert nodded. "Seems that way wherever we go.Let's get back to the jet. It doesn't have clearance for takeoff for another three hours but it's safer."  
  
~*~*~*~ "Come on Ian. Let's get up." Spencer shook the sleeping boy gently. "Jazz just called us. We gotta get going or we will miss our flight."  
  
"I know, I know.I'm up." He whined as he rose and headed to the bathroom to shower and dressed. Spencer was already up and dressed, but the again, Spencer always was the early riser.  
  
Once he had showered and dressed, he packed his bag and threw on his jacket. He'd probably need it, as the sky outside was miserable. A thunderstorm was imminent by the dark clouds on the horizon. He found himself wondering how the others were doing. Especially Boris. The more he thought about it, the more he saw Boris as a father. He had raised them all. Once he even took them out for 'training'. Or so he told Voltaire.  
  
In truth he drove them down to the town square. He brought them shopping, ensuring they all had a full set of clothing. He brought them along the crowded streets in the long summer hours, looking in the windows and once in a while ducking into a shop. At the end of the day, they all sat around a table and enjoyed Ice cream. Ian was twelve at the time.  
  
That was the only time they had ever been treated like someone's children, but it never left Ian's mind. Something tied them to Boris. Paternal bonds? Perhaps, but they'd never know unless they had the chance to speak to Boris under different circumstances. It mattered none since they could never go back to their own country until BioVolt was stopped.  
  
Ian didn't hear Spencer call him the first two times. He was caught up in his own thoughts, until a hand tapping him brought him back to reality.  
  
"Ivanov!" Spencer Scolded with a grin. "Come on! We'll be late! Let's go"  
  
Ian smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm ready."  
  
They left their room, and their key behind as they met Jazz in the hallway. He was almost livid as he spoke on his cell phone. He looked ready to kill someone.  
  
"We NEED to get them on that plane TODAY! I don't care if you have to get a private jet or a cargo plane! They have to be in Copenhagen tonight."  
  
He paused as the person on the other end spoke, growing more irked as the conversation carried on.  
  
"IT WILL be done. Make sure they get safely to Copenhagen, and whatever you do, don't let anyone know who they are, got that? This is of the utmost importance. At least try to get that much right you imbecile."  
  
Finally after a moment of listening Jazz cut into the other person's words.  
  
"You know what? Since you're so thick, forget it! I'll do it. Seems I'm the only one around here with half a brain." Jazz hung up the phone and grinned at the boys. "Sorry 'bout that. Some people have no common sense. I'll fly to Copenhagen with you but then I have to head back here. At least that way I can be sure you guys made it safely."  
  
Ian nodded. "So what now?"  
  
"Well," Jazz began, "We'll grab breakfast and then get you guys to Heathrow International. I'll get us onto a flight to Copenhagen. That's where everyone will be meeting."  
  
Spencer cleared his throat politely before he spoke. "Will," He paused for a moment. "Will the others be there?"  
  
Jazz just shrugged. "That, I can't say. But let's get going."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"There's the private gate." Robert Pointed as the ever growing group of Bladers approached the gate marked off as "Special Flights"  
  
The others followed Robert closely, Oliver, Enrique and Sanguanex in tow. Robert spoke to the guard and soon all of them were heading down a hallway towards the waiting jet. Once they had boarded the jet, and settled in their seats. Everyone's attention was turned to the two demolition boys. Oliver gave them a genuine smile.  
  
"It's so good to see that you made it safely. I've been so worried since this whole situation started. That Abbey is not place for any human being! And especially not people with so much potential."  
  
It was then for the first time, that Tala noticed that Oliver was rather pretty when he smiled. A bit more feminine than his teammates, Oliver still had the most passion about things. During the time Oliver had been talking to the others, he spoke with conviction and sincerity. He was honest, even if it wasn't what people wanted to hear. He commanded a great deal of respect and did not even have to ask for it. Tala had never gone against Oliver's team but he had heard they were quite aloof, considering their Socialite and Royal Status. If that was true, then they did come a long way. In all honesty, Tala didn't see one face that didn't seem happy that they were there. Had they forgotten things so easily?  
  
"You seem to have forgotten the World,"  
  
He was cut off by Robert. "The world championship was last year, and I for one feel that's where it should stay. In the past and buried. You did as you were told you followed orders. You did nothing that any of us wouldn't have done in such circumstances."  
  
"But."  
  
"What I am trying to say is, well, welcome to the world of the free. You not only going to be guests at my manor, you are also my friends, as are everyone else on this craft right now."  
  
"I..." Tala was stunned. He had friends outside of his teammates. They forgave them.  
  
Bryan quickly saved the faltering Tala by finishing what his partner had been trying to get out.  
  
"We are.So grateful. I thank you, but you are too kind. We have caused much pain." Bryan spoke carefully, trying his best to not result back to Russian. For all his speaking during the World Championships, he still had little grasp of the language and his accent was still heavy.  
  
Robert was about to speak when Boris held up a hand.  
  
"Robert, please understand. This is a very real shock to them. They are free and they have never felt that. Of course they are going to feel guilty. It is natural. They are learning the emotions of the human part of this world. Be Patient."  
  
Robert sighed and half smiled. "Yes Father. You know, I'll never get used to saying that."  
  
Johnny spoke for the first time in almost half an hour. "Your dad's right Robert. I have traveled with them, and they are still quite nervous and shy. Not to mention ashamed of their actions. We just have to encourage them and be patient. And I know to everyone the word patience coming out of my mouth is a shock enough in itself."  
  
The offhand comment was just enough to send everyone into a small rumble of laughter breaking the somber mood as easily as a china plate. Soon everyone had questions to ask and Tala found himself answering questions for the better part of an hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are. Heathrow International Airport. This is a rental car so I'll just return it. I'll be right with you guys." Jazz said as he opened the door and helped the boys grab their luggage.  
  
It had been raining since they left the hotel, and they got soaked just walking as far as the Terminal. Once inside the sliding doors, Ian shook the water out of his hair and looked to Spencer.  
  
"I hate traveling so secretly."  
  
Spencer nodded. "Yeah, so do I. But it must be done."  
  
Ian opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again just as quickly. Spencer answered his question already.  
  
"I'm sure the others are safe. I can feel it."  
  
Ian recalled that Spencer had always had a special ability to sense the distance between his comrades and their condition. Honestly Ian was sure Spencer's intelligence was above that of even Tala. Sure it didn't seem that was to most, but then again, no one else knew Spencer as Ian did.  
  
Ian merely nodded his agreement as Jazz marched through the door, water dripping off of him. He shook out his jacket before speaking.  
  
"The weather in England. It's outrageous! Let's get to the terminal. I have word there are members of the BBA here who can help us."  
  
Both boys looked at each other as Spencer raised an eyebrow and they followed after Jazz.  
  
They hadn't walked very far before Jazz, turned sharply and marched in the direction of the desk marked "Special Flights Only"  
  
He spoke to the young man at the counter, nodding every one in a while. Ian and Spencer waited on the benches so they were well out of earshot. Ian put his backpack down and jumped as it made a clinking noise.  
  
"Oh yeah! Here Spencer. This is yours." Ian handed him his Beyblade. Spencer smiled that strangely serene smile.  
  
"Thank you. I knew you'd take care of it for me."  
  
"Well next time you do that I'll kill you! To leave a blade behind is like saying you're as good as dead. You had me so worried! I could have had serious health."  
  
Spencer grabbed Ian's hand and held it tight, shutting up the rambling boy. "Hush! The point is I'm here now."  
  
Ian turned bright pink at the sudden move but made no effort to break away. Right now he didn't care what people thought. They turned their glances back to where Jazz was standing. Now he was talking to a well dressed young man with bright, almost fuchsia tinted hair. His garnet eyes looked seriously worried and he was nodding and pointing behind him into the hallway.  
  
Spencer was the first one to recognize the face. It was Robert Jurgen, Prince and knight of Denmark. He was coach to Tyson and the Bladebreakers during the world championships.  
  
"Hey Ian, its Robert!"  
  
"I knew he looked familiar. Was he the guy Jazz mentioned?"  
  
"Could be. Should we join them?"  
  
Spencer glanced around quickly, and noticing that a few men were looking straight at him as they approached down the hallway, led Ian towards the desk. They were greeted by what was considered a half smile. It seemed Robert was greatly troubled. He still greeted them warmly though.  
  
"It's good to see you are safe. I was just telling D.J. that you'll both be traveling with me from here on out."  
  
Ian turned to look at Jazz. D.J. gave them both a smile and nodded.  
  
"I don't have to go now. Besides there's not enough room on the jet for me, there are only two more seats. I'll catch the next flight out and meet up with you guys at Robert's manor. Don't worry guys, Roberts offering to safeguard you guys. BioVolt can't touch you guys once you reach his place."  
  
Ian still wasn't sure, but when he turned back to face Robert, he saw that Spencer was quite ready to go. Jazz gave the ma wave and headed off to queue up for a ticket purchase on the next flight. Ian called after Jazz. He didn't feel right not saying something about all Jazz had done.  
  
"Thanks Jazzman! We're grateful!"  
  
Jazz just gave them a wink as he sauntered off.  
  
Robert, led them through the gate, not having to worry about checking luggage. As they moved towards the jet Robert spoke quietly.  
  
"The jet is my private one. But I just have a lot of friends accompanying me. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. I'm just glad we're going to be safe. These last few weeks have been such trauma for both me and Ian. The sooner he is safe the better I feel."  
  
Robert did what looked like a double take. He was one of those people who believed that Spencer wasn't capable of intelligent conversation. Ian managed to keep his snicker in as he walked.  
  
"This way." Robert said as he branched off into the left tunnel and heading up the ramp disappeared inside the plane.  
  
Ian and Spencer followed, almost breathing a sight of relief to be semi- safe. Robert turned back and gave them a full smile.  
  
"There are two seats right at the front near two of my friends. Have a seat there."  
  
Ian nodded and still grasping Spencer's hand followed close. They only just entered the compartment when two simultaneous cries of greeting in Russian greeted them. Tala and Bryan had jumped up from their seats, flinging themselves at their comrades as excited voices spoke hurriedly.  
  
All the others present were shocked into silence at what happened next. Tala burst into tears as he threw his arms first around Ian, then Spencer. Bryan did the same. Each one of the Demolition Boys had tears in their eyes. The joy of being reunited, seemed to overwhelm them. Their joy was only broken by a deep yet quiet adult voice.  
  
"A relief you are safe."  
  
Ian eyes went wide for a moment as he tuned to see Boris standing before them, bandaged but alive. It only took mere seconds for Ian to dash forward and hug the man.  
  
"You're alive too!"  
  
Boris' arms wrapped around Ian, as protective as if he were his own father.  
  
"I'm sorry. Oh Ivan.I am so, so sorry.gods I have been a terrible man. Thank god you're safe."  
  
Ian closed his eyes smiling and sniffling as he shook his head. "No apologies."  
  
Spencer was next to hug Boris. Spencer had known the man the longest and it showed in the powerful hug he gave his coach. Boris smiled and again returned that hug watery eyed.  
  
"Don't apologize to me sir. I don't need it. All that matters is we're all here."  
  
Ian looked at Robert and Johnny, smiling through tears. "Someday, we will repay your kindness. That we will swear to."  
  
Johnny looked at Robert, who had just wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Robert may have been a prince, but emotions still ran strong. It was amazing how much they had done just by saving five lives. It was amazing what a big difference one act of kindness could do. Johnny  
  
~Here and now,  
  
I believe,  
  
There are solutions to the problems we see.  
  
We should all,  
  
Take a chance.  
  
Don't be afraid to lend a helping hand.  
  
This world could be so beautiful,  
  
If we just work together to make  
  
A difference today ~ 


End file.
